(DxA) Topic Challenge
by ApritelloIsLife
Summary: Go grab your thinking caps! A brand new Apritello challenge just for my FFers! Only this time, you're telling me what my summary is! So the topic of my oneshot is all up to you. I can't WAIT to see what you guys cook up! Thanks for all the love and support, and I'll see you in the reviews! Rated M because paranoid author is paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Challenge Page

**Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for the love and support! You guys helped me through all of the harsh times, and stood by me even when I was writing utter bullshit. So I want to do something for you guys, my awesome supporters!**

 **Over on DA, I'm doing this challenge called "The Topic Challenge" but I really want to do a separate one just for you guys! So here is how it works! I want you all to get your thinking caps on right now! Now, go to the review section and type up a nice summary of a oneshot, but ONLY the summary. I want you to challenge me! Make it impossible for me! And I will come up with a humorous, fluffy, Apritello story that fits your summary!**

 **Thanks again for all the support! I can't wait to see what you guys think up!**

 **This story is rated M because I'm not sure what you guys are going to cook up... So I'll rate it for the safety. Paranoid author is paranoid after all.**


	2. Chapter 2: February

**"April could never decide. Would she have pizza with the all of the other guys? Or go hang with Donnie with the lab? But Her hidden feelings always made the choice for her." ~ TheTurtleTeen. Well, here we go...**

 **"February"**

* * *

Now that she lived with the turtles, she had to adopt their habits. Pizza. All they ever ate was pizza.

At breakfast it was Pizza Omelets, at lunch it was Calzones, and at dinner it was simply pizza.

But, even though she wouldn't call the turtles' behavior normal, Donatello's habits were abnormal compared to his brothers'. He was up much earlier than any of them, rising out of bed at an ungodly hour, making his morning cup of coffee and disappearing into his lab until dinner.

She always wanted to visit him in his lab, her curiosity peaked, always wondering what was so important for him to miss two important meals of the day. She always told herself she'd spend the day with him, but her own stomach betrayed her. Even though eating pizza for every meal of every day quickly got tiresome, she was taught she had to take what she could get while she was hidden away in the lair. After all, it beat algae and worms.

But she was determined that today she was going to spend the day with him. She knocked on the door to his lab and heard "Mikey! I told you not to bother me today!"

She swung open the door, chuckling. "Thanks, nice to see you to." she quipped.

"April!" he called out, pleasantly surprised it was her. She chuckled and smiled at him.

"So.. What brings you here?" he cleared his throat, his cheeks burning at his stupid question. She couldn't help but giggle.

"What, I'm not allowed in your lab now?" she shot him a look of feigned offence, her grin betraying her.

"W-well I never said that." he stuttered out. She smiled at him.

"If you must know," April put her arm against her head and tilted her head up in a flair of drama. "I was worried about you."

Donatello sputtered with laughter. "Worried about me?"

"Well, you've been skipping breakfast and lunch for months now."

"All part of my master plan, Miss O'Neil."

She scoffed. "Master plan for what?"

"To seduce you." he answered, wiggling his eyebrows. April erupted in laughter, punching his arm.

"Be serious!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled "Okay you caught me. I was making this." he handed her a small velvet box. She gasped, opening the box. Inside was a metal ring, the charm a large lotus flower.

"Happy Valentine's day, my _Hasu_."

She smiled at him. "Happy Valentine's day." she whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure if that was fluffy, humorous or both... But there you go TheTurtleTeen. That was a real challenge... One oneshot in and I'm already drained. But I absolutely can't wait for the next one! So send me your summaries! Don't even think yours wont be done, because I'm doing every single one I receive!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Tell You A Tail

**"April playing with Donnie's tail while he tries to work underneath the shellraizor, but ends up failing because of April." ~ I love Apritello. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the reason this story is rated M.**

 **WARNING! SMUT AHEAD (Isn't it obvious?) SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE AWKWARD FONDLING**

 **You're still here? Well, I warned you.**

 **"Let Me Tell You A Tail"**

* * *

"Wrench?" Donatello asked from under the Shellraiser. April placed the wrench into his outstreched hand. "Thank you. It's so much easier when you help me."

"Why don't you ask one of your brothers to help you?" she wondered.

"Well, Raph would call me an egghead and go back to whatever he was doing, Leo'd be too busy meditating, and Mikey... I'd have to describe what tool I needed... Or draw a picture." he answered.

April giggled. "Why are you working on that thing anyways?"

"Needs fixing." he answered simply.

"Isn't there something else you'd rather fix?" she asked with a sultry voice. She heard him clear his throat nervously, and could just picture a blush burning to life on his face.

"Why? Is the air conditioner broke again?" his voice cracked as he talked, and he cringed at the sound.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" she groaned. Donnie chuckled.

"What needs fixing, my dear?" he asked with innocence.

April crossed his arms, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Well, nothing now." she heard him chuckle again. He knew what she wanted and he wouldn't give it to her. Well, two could play at that game.

April reached forward and untucked his tail from his shell and splayed it across the floor for her viewing pleasure. April heard him squeal, and he jerked, his body lurching forward and being stopped (rather painfully) by the Shellraiser.

"What's the matter, my dear? Cat got your tail?" she whispered, lightly stroking his tail.

He groaned, trying to keep focused on his task. He reached out blindly, feeling for the wrench he had dropped. He grabbed hold of it and resumed his work.

April chuckled and ghosted her hand over the growing bulge underneath his plastron. "That's right, perk up." she murmured, stroking his tail again. Donatello groaned when she put pressure on the tip of his tail.

"Thought you were fixing the Shellraiser?" she mused when she saw him drop his wrench. She heard him wimper at her words. "What's the matter? Don't you like it when I touch you here?" she reached over to press on the bulge, which was now pushing his lower plates apart. "Or here, perhaps?"

That was the last straw. He broke. He lurched out from under the Shellraiser as fast as he could without banging his head, and pinned her to the floor; he removed her clothing as quickly as he could, practically ripping it off of her body.

"Oh god.." she shuddered when he dropped down and rubbed himself against her entrance.

"Yes." he grunted as he pushed inside of her. He didn't go slow. He didn't tease her, there had been enough of that. He rocked into her with violence, fusing their mouths and grabbing hold of her breasts.

She came sudden and hard, clenching around him with her walls bringing him to a sudden orgasm.

When she came down off of her high, she chuckled and asked "Wasn't that project more fun to fix?"

He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "Yes. Remind me to fix it more often."

* * *

 **A/N: I was listening to music while I wrote this. A couple lyrics from "Jar of Hearts" almost slipped through editing.**

 **Can't wait to write some more! You guys are so awesome and I absolutely love writing based off of your summaries!**


	4. Chapter 4: Boredom

**"Don being grounded from his lab and April is there to occupy him." ~ Buttergriffin332.**

 **SMUT AHEAD SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! BUT STILL, THIS STORY IS RATED M SO WHY WOULD YOU BE HERE IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE?**

 **"Boredom"**

* * *

It wasn't a usual day for Donatello. On a normal day he'd be working in his lab.. Or at least patrolling with the guys. But Splinter had proclaimed "You are grounded until I die!"

"I know he doesn't mean that, but still it's unfair!" Donatello argued to April, shifting in his seat on the couch.

"You _blew up_ a school!" April countered.

"It was at night... No one was in there... Besides it was an accident!" April crossed her arms.

"It's completely unfair that he won't let me go patrolling." he groaned, frustrated. April chuckled. "At least you're here with me." he shrugged.

"I'm not giving you the key to the lab." she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't ask you to! Wait, you know where it is?"

"Nooo." she lied, her eyes darting to the left. Donnie gave her a light shove, chuckling.

"So rude." he shook his head. "You don't even have the respect to lie to me better."

April shrugged. "I know where it is, but I can't tell you. Splinter would kill me."

"I _am_ glad you're here with me, though." he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, pulling her closer to him with his arm. "You always make me happy." he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

He heard her chuckle softly. "I'm glad." she leaned in and kissed him; a sweet, loving kiss that ignited a fire in her belly. Donatello's hand cupped her head, entangling his fingers into her hair; the other arm pulled her flush against his plastron. April tilted her head, finding the perfect spot where their lips molded together. She whimpered as he pried open her mouth with his own, moaning into his mouth when their tongues touched. He pushed her down, pinning her to the couch; his hand pushed her shirt up slightly.

He pulled back and leaned in to nip at her neck. "We shouldn't do this." his breath was hot against her ear. "Splinter is in the Dojo."

"Is that going to stop you?" she challenged.

"I don't think so." he said, pushing her shirt up the rest of the way. April pulled it over her head, and tossed the garment to the floor. He reached for her breasts, kneading the covered mounds, before slipping his thumbs inside the cups and brushing her nipples. He pushed her bra down, too impatient to bother unclasping it, and took a nipple in his mouth. April squirmed underneath him, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. "Quiet." he growled when she let out a yelp. She clamped her mouth shut when he returned his attention to her breasts, trying desperately to stay silent. She wriggled out of her bottoms and underwear, and pressed against the warm bulge at his lower plastron. He groaned, pulling his hips away from her as he dropped down instinctively.

"Now." she growled, positioning him at her entrance. A rumbling noise erupted from his chest and steadied to a purr as he pushed himself into her hot folds. He rocked into her; April whimpered, clenching her hands around his shoulders, her nails digging into him. She moved with him, lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts. His thrusts got faster and faster, harder and harder, until she fell over the edge, bringing Donnie with him.

He collapsed on top of her, still inside of her, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"What is going on here?!" Splinter's sharp voice caused them to break almost immediately; Donatello reached down to tuck himself away, while April covered herself with her hands. Both of them turned to their sensei, both wearing a look of utter embarrassment on their faces. Right about then, the guys walked in, back from patrolling.

"Holy shit!" Raphael shouted, covering Mikey's eyes.

April and Donnie snapped their heads over to the three brothers. A look of confusion dawned Mikey's face, a look of disgust painted Raph's and Leo's.

April looked over to Don and said "This couldn't get any more awkward."

He shrugged. "I warned you.

* * *

 **A/N: Was listening to 'Apritello songs' while I wrote this. Stuff like Grenade, Someone Like You, All of me... Songs that remind me of Apritello.**

 **Can't wait to write some more!**


	5. Chapter 5: Spring

**"Lately Donnie hides himself in his lab more than usual. April first thought it would soon be over, but with weeks of him avoiding her she decides it's enough. She stubbornly enters Donnie's lab against his will and soon she understands why he has kept his distance -a mating season fic" ~ nakcabttack2**

 **SMUT AHEAD OF THE SMUTTY VARIETY**

 **"Spring"**

* * *

It was early spring. The snow had melted, and the weather was starting to warm up. The trees grew their leaves back, and the birds had migrated back to New York City.

All was nice in New York, except for April. She hadn't seen her beau since spring had began. He was always in his lab with the door shut and locked. April wasn't seeing much of his brothers either, and she was starting to get angry.

She thought it was just a coincidence that all four of the turtles had been avoiding her. Perhaps they were planning a surprise for her (her birthday was in about a month anyways) so she just ignored it. But as the weeks went by, and her birthday had passed, she was thoroughly pissed. She was going to get answers, whether Donnie liked it or not.

* * *

She pounded on the door to his lab. "April?" she heard him gasp from inside followed by a grunt. How'd she know it was him?

"Let me in!" she shouted through the door.

"April! It's - ah- not a good time!" his voice was frantic.

"Too bad." she muttered to herself, taking a bobby pin from her hair and picking the lock. She swung the door open and was shocked by what she saw; Donatello had one hand full of tissues, the other pumping his erection. His hand stilled when she entered the room, her arms crossed. He tried to tuck himself away (utterly failing with how swollen and hard he had become) and desperately tried not to breath. Another whiff of her might just break him.

"Donnie!" she groaned frustrated. "So, now you're not only not speaking to me, now you're ignoring me all together?!" she shouted, gesturing towards his hand, still enclosed around his hard member.

"I can't believe you-" she was cut off when Donatello took a very long, and very audible sniff of the air, as if he had just smelled cookies. "Don?" she asked, worriedly. "Are you oka-" suddenly Donatello had her pressed up against the wall, cutting her off with his mouth, his tongue already forcing his way in.

He wasn't sure how he'd got there so fast; he'd crossed the room in seconds and had her pinned against the wall. He pulled back only for a moment, violently ripping the shirt over her head, and leaning back in for another passionate kiss.

His senses were sharpened. He could smell her desire, could hear the soft whimpers and the hitch in her throat she tried so desperately to hide. His arms snaked around her, unclasping her bra and practically ripping it off of her.

He pulled back, gasping for air, trying hard to regain control of himself. "I'm.. I'm not myself." he got out between pants. "We shouldn't do this."

"Please." her voice was wanton and needy and she hated how pitiful she sounded. That was the moment he broke; any and all shreds of self-control went flying out the window.

The next thing she knew, her pants and underwear were down, falling to a puddle on the floor. She followed them; Donatello slammed her to the floor and yanked her legs up to his shoulders and entering her all in one deliciously smooth motion.

Her cry of pain quickly morphed into one of pleasure; with every thrust he hit her G-Spot, bringing another moan from her. It wasn't long until she fell over the edge, her walls clamping around him. He rode out his release, wanting to make it last as long as he could.

When she came down off of her high, she panted out "What brought that on?"

"I should have told you before." Donatello admitted. "Me and my brothers experience a 'mating season' in the spring. I wasn't ignoring you. I was trying my damnedest not to take you every second of the day. Guess I failed."

She shook her head. "I'm always here for you, you know that?" Donnie smiled and nodded. "Well, I think we better go take a shower. We wouldn't want you brothers to know what went on in here," she said with a smirk.

"God, I love you." Don breathed out.

"I love you too, ya big nerd." April giggled.

And so, they went to the shower together. And she realized, Spring was beginning to be her favorite season.

* * *

 **A/N: That happened...**

 **Sometimes I feel that I'm not writing as strong as I would like too, but your reviews always put a smile on my face. Can't wait to write some more!**


	6. Chapter 6: Boredom (continued)

**"Boredom pt 2!" ~ Buttergriffin332**

 **NO SMUT AHEAD, BUT THERE IS NUDITY AND TEASING AND A SHORT FATHER-SON TALK!**

 **"Boredom (continued)"**

* * *

"I warned you."

"Donatello!" Splinter snapped their attention back to him. "I will ask again, what is going on here?!"

"Isn't obvious, Sensei?" Raphael interrupted.

"What's going on!" Mikey shouted, frustrated, trying to pry his brother's hands off of his face.

"Not something you need to know." Leo told him, then turned his attention to Donatello and April. "Really, dude? On the couch? We sit there!"

"Not anymore." Raph quipped.

"QUIET!" Splinter shouted. "Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, go to the Dojo and wait there until I say you may leave!"

The three turtles left, Raphael still covering Mikey's eyes. "April, kindly put your clothes back on and join them. I'd like to talk to my son alone." April nodded and waited until Splinter turned his back to her to get dressed.

"Good luck." she whispered to Don, before leaving for the Dojo.

Splinter turned back to Donatello. "Well, I should be getting to bed," Donatello got up "After all it is late and-

"Sit." Splinter ordered. Don flopped back down on the couch, feeling a bit defeated. "Son, what I just walked in on is your business. BUt when you do something like that in the public, you are sure to get caught, and your business might not be your business anymore."

"Hai, Sensei." he nodded, his cheeks still red with embarrassment.

"Son, I understand you are embarrassed." he placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you won't be able to live this down.." Donnie sighed. "I hope you have learned your lesson. Your business stays in your bedroom from now on, understand?"

"Hai Sensei.. Hey can I have the key to my lab back?"

"No! You are still grounded!" Splinter walked off to the Dojo to inform the others it was okay to return.

"Aw!" Donatello proclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I found the funniest remix of all time! The link is right here: watch?v=RTM7u3HIjyw If the link isn't working just search "he grabbed me by the face remix" I think I pissed myself laughing.**

 **Thanks for 3 favs and 2 follows!**


	7. Chapter 7: Homework

**"April is starting to dope her feelings of him only as a "friend". She likes his mind, nerdiness and absolutely adores his smile. She also thinks he is cute when he get fidgety sometimes, but God he was sexy when he worked on a project or explained something with that glint in his eyes. Like now. She had asked him to help her with some homework and couldn't stop wondering how it would feel like to kiss him, to touch and to get touched by him." ~ nakcabttack2**

 **Okay, there was ALMOST no smut in this.. But then I realized the daydream might just pass of as smut so.. SMUT AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IT'S MILD BUT IT'S THERE**

 **"Homework"**

* * *

It wasn't like any other time she'd asked for his help with her homework. This time just felt different. She couldn't really focus on what he was saying, all she could focus on him. He was so excited to be helping her, his hands moving in time with his speedy explanations, explaining the problem with his voice as well as with his hands. He had this look on his face, a look of wonder and knowing rolled into one. She loved that look. She wanted to claim it as her own. She wanted to claim _him_ as her own.

 _Woah.. What?_ she snapped back to reality, shocked at her own thoughts. He's just my friend.. she told herself.

She was unsure why she was fantasizing about taking him. About feeling his cool skin all over, especially in warmer places... His hard member tracing a path up and down her folds, having her begging for him.. Begging for him to fuck her, to pound her into the mattress to -

 _Stop it._ she told herself. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the wetness in her panties was now apparent. She was hot and wet and all she could think about was coaxing him to take her. _No._ she told herself _He's my best friend. I can't do that to him._

"April?" Donnie broke the silence that had ensued after he had asked her to answer the next equation. "Are you okay?"

She blushed and slowly shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

With a trembling hand, she lifted her hand up to his face and brushed her fingers against it. His skin was so smooth and cool. There was a hitch in his breath, and his eyes grew wide. "April?" he asked, terrified.

"T..Touch me." she said softly. He reached his hand out slowly to cup her cheek, as she was doing to him. A shiver ran down her spine as his cool skin pressed against her warm face.

She pulled her hand back, and Donnie followed suit. April grabbed hold of his hand and pressed it against her chest, pushing one of her breasts in the palm of his hand. "April!" he yelped, jerking his hand back. She looked up at him, and there was a glint of lust in her eyes. He only saw it for a moment, because the next think he knew, she was in his lap, fusing their mouths together. He pulled back violently, pushing her forward to break her away from him. The chair tipped over, and they both landed on the floor.

" _Ow._ " Donatello groaned as his head hit the concrete floor.

April pushed herself into a sitting position and gazed at him "Are you okay?"

"Fine.. Are you?" he asked, but his meaning was an entirely different one.

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay.." he told her. "I'm fine." _Confused, but fine._ he finished in his own head.

"Well, we better get back to work." he said, helping her up and tipping the chair upright. He glanced over to April and saw that glint was still in her eyes.

 _It's going to be a long, and uncomfortable night._

* * *

 **A/N: Told you there almost wasn't any smut.. Also has anyone gotten an ad on youtube about Poo~Pourri... What kind of product is that?**

 **Yay! Thanks for all of the support! I can't wait to write some more so go ahead and send me in your ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8: Movie Night

**"Hmm, how about April getting a little pay back from the mating season. Tweaking with his tail his tail while everyone (except Splinter) watch a movie?" ~ Buttergriffin332. You can't fool me! That is totally the 2nd chapter of Turtle Table Manners... That's right, I read it.**

 **AWKWARD FONDLING AHEAD!**

 **"Movie Night"**

* * *

It was Thursday... Movie night...

April sat next to Donnie, cuddled against him and wrapped in a purple blanket. Spring was over and finally the four turtles were together again, talking to April as if they never ignored her to begin with. But still, April was mad at Donnie for not coming to him in the first place. He needed to learn his lesson, and April had the evilest way to teach him.

Around halfway through the movie, April moved one of her arms under the blanket and untucked his tail from his shell. "Nyeh!" he yelped, jerking in his seat.

"Don? You okay?" Leo turned to his brother.

"Um.. Yeah.. Got a chill is all." he cleared his throat and Leo turned back to the TV. Donatello shot April a glare. She smirked, grasping his tail firmly in her hand. He bit his lip, trying desperately to remain quiet.

April leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Why don't you pay attention to the movie?" speaking in time with slow strokes of her hand. He whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut. She put pressure on the base while using her finger to swipe around the tip, the way she knew he loved it.

He got up suddenly, breaking away from her hand and walking off, covering his lower plastron with his hands, trying to hide the fact that his erection was now pushing his lower plates apart. "Don?" Leo called after him.

"Bathroom!" he said quickly, his voice cracking and his legs trembling slightly as he walked. April chuckled to herself. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd come to her from now on.

* * *

 **A/N: Completely different from Turtle Table Manners, so you can't touch me Rakked ;P No really, I'd be surprised if you managed to reach through the computer screen and poke me...**

 **This is so much fun for me to write based off of your summaries! I never know what you guys'll cook up!**


	9. Chapter 9: Churrs

**"the churrs, April loved them. His deep churrs which only appeared in their "intimate moments" drove her crazy with lust. It was a sound only she encountered and he couldn't stop it when it got to heated between them." ~ nakcabttak2**

 **RATED M FOR PORNITYPORN**

 **"Churrs"**

* * *

April always wanted to hear him moan, always wanted to feel him squirm. She loved the little noises he made, telling her how much he enjoyed her touch. She loved his noises, especially the inhuman ones. He tried to hide them, worried that she may wake up one day and realize how different he was, how unalike from anyone she knew. But no matter how hard he tried, she would still hear them, and it only made her crave to hear it again.

Oh, yes. She loved his noises, more than he'd ever know. The little squeaks he'd make, the hitch in his breath... But her favorite was the deep churr that erupted from his chest whenever she touched him just right, whenever she pushed him too far... Whenever he broke. She would press herself against him and feel the churr vibrate through her entire body

He would try to stop it, before it even started. But April knew him better than he knew himself. She knew the way around his body like the way around her room. She knew just how to bring the little noises from him. It irked him that she knew exactly how to touch him. Exactly how to take every shred of control away from him, and give it back to him only when she wanted to.

Yes she loved his noises.. But she loved the churrs the most. It was a noise she knew only she would ever hear, she could claim it as her own because no one else would ever hear it... And it turned her on more than he would ever know.

* * *

 **A/N: I had a lot of trouble writing this one, but I finally finished it! It was really interesting to write this one, I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go.**

 **You guys have so many good ideas that I'd never think of, and it's so much fun to read a new review and start a brand new oneshot!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dates and Expectations

**"** **How could it get any worse? After months of their relationship Donatello wanted to do something special for his April. therefore the mathemetical genuis turtle planned to make"the perfect date" with Every detail carefully valuated. But Everything turned out wrong. How could he be her boyfriend if he couln't even execute one date without disaster? But april will show him that he can give her something better than good dates" ~ nakcabttack2.**

 **I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT BUT I'M JUST GONNA HINT AROUND INSTEAD OF WRITING IT (I'm so bashful sometimes...) SO I GUESS IT'S RATED M BECAUSE OF HINTING? EITHER WAY, BE WARNED (Why do I always put these in caps?)**

 **"Dates and Expectations"**

* * *

He'd planned this date for weeks. Every detail, every step. Everything was planned to the last detail. First, they would go to Murakami-san's and have Pizza Gyoza. Then, he would take her to her aunt's so that she could visit her. And finally, they would go to the park in just enough time to watch the sun set. The plan was perfect, and everything was thought of.

Well.. Almost everything.

* * *

When she came from her room, Donatello was star-struck. She was wearing a yellow dress, hanging just before her knees. The neck was cut low, revealing almost _everything._ He cleared his throat nervously. "Ready to go, my dear?"

She smiled and nodded. He took her by the hand and lead her out of the lair. She giggled at his enthusiasm.

They reached Murakami-san's faster than she expected. But Donnie's plan needed them to get there quickly, otherwise they wouldn't have enough time to go see her aunt. When they reached Murakami-san's they were shocked to find that the business had been closed down by the health inspector.

"Its okay.." April shrugged and looked up at Donnie. "I ate before we left anyway, I wasn't sure where you were taking me." Donatello hung his head in disappointment. He hadn't planned for this. But that's okay, they still could go to her aunt's, after all.

"You'll love where we're going next!" Donnie was bubbling with excitement.

"Why are we heading to my old apartment?" she questioned him. She knew the path to her apartment better than anything else.

"Don't you want to go see your aunt?" he turned to her.

"More than anything, but she moved to Florida last month." Donatello stopped in his tracks, groaning in frustration. "Are you okay, Don?"

"This night was supposed to be perfect." he sighed, looking down at his feet. "I messed it all up. I'm a worthless boyfriend."

"Don.." she turned him to look at her. "It doesn't matter.. I don't care if you take me to a fancy restaurant or if we sit in the lair and watch TV. Every night that I spend with you is perfect." she spoke softly, truth ringing in her voice. "I love you."

He smiled at her, feeling relieved that she had a good time anyways. " _Aishiteru_ my _Hasu."_ She pulled on the tails of his mask causing him to lean in from his taller height, and kissed him. She pulled back and watched the blush burn to life on his face. She leaned into his neck and whispered in his ear "Why don't we just go back to the lair? We can just try this date over again."

* * *

And so they went back to the lair, and Donatello soon learned that he didn't need to plan anything to have a perfect night. _Nothing_ at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. All the reviews.. I'm so flattered! I'll get to work on them ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 11: Insecure

**"Everytime they are together, he feels Confident. Everytime they are apart he starts feeling insecure. Even if he knows April does loves him, he sometimes thinks of everything he can't give her. His insecurity starts to swell and April notices how he acts differently. And she will get her answers why." ~ nakcabttack2**

 **"Insecure"**

* * *

He tried to hide the stutter in his voice, the blush that constantly painted his cheeks. He tried to hide his insecurity, but April didn't buy it. She could read him like an open book.

Lately, Donatello hadn't been feeling himself. It had been months since they had first started dating, and he was starting to worry if he wasn't good enough for her.

She had noticed it, of course she would have. But she didn't say anything, she thought it was just a phase and he would get over it. But weeks passed by, and Donatello was still holding back. He wasn't sure of himself, she knew.

It was when they were studying when she brought it up. She closed her book suddenly, and turned to her gap-toothed beau. Donatello looked at her quizzically. "What?" he shrugged.

"Why have you been so shy lately?" she blurted out suddenly. A blush burned to life on his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"Wh..What?" he stuttered.

"You haven't been your usual, confident self.. Ever since we started dating you've stopped being so extravagant. You never correct us when we mispronounce something or use incorrect grammar anymore.. You're just not yourself.." she huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

He cleared his throat again. "Um.."

She looked down at her hands, which were now resting in her lap. "Is it.. Is it me?" she asked softly, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"No!" he stopped her before she could continue and he tilted her head to look at him. "It's not you.. It'll never be you, April. I love you, more than anything in the world, and nothing will ever change that," her mouth was slightly agape as he confessed his love to her. "I've just been.. Worried." he admitted. "Worried that I might lose you.. I'm different, April, and I'll never be able to show you wonderful things or take you to wonderful places. I'll never be able to take you to fancy restaurants or anywhere else for that matter," he spoke his mind and April listened as he continued "But you, April, you have the opportunity to go anywhere you'd like you, and so I ask, why? Why do you choose to stay with me when you could have any normal guy up there who can be with you without hiding in the shadows." he finished softly.

"Because I don't want any normal guy, Donnie, I want you," the tears were streaming from her eyes now. "And it doesn't matter to me that we can't go on dates or anything, because I love you and I get to spend everyday with you. I don't need to go on fancy dates and see the sights. I only need you, Donnie." and with that, he crushed her against him, holding her in a tight embrace that felt like it lasted for hours, both of them crying at each others confessions.

They weren't tears of sadness.. They were tears of joy and of promise of the future.

* * *

 **A/N: I think that's the fastest I've ever wrote a oneshot. I was on fire! It was just flowing out of me like a waterfall! This summary inspired me so much, and I was able to just work off of it!**


	12. Chapter 12: I Promise

**"OKay but, possibly Donnie comforting April when she lost her dad maybe. Just a fluffy story." ~ Buttergriffin332**

 **"I Promise"**

* * *

"Dad!" she screamed in the darkness of her room, bolting straight upright in bed, sweat pouring off of her. She couldn't stop the cascade of tears that shook her body and echoed off of the damp sewer walls. The nightmares had been occurring frequently now, and - more often then not - she cried herself to sleep at night.

Donatello rushed into her room only a moment later, flipping on the light and sitting on the bed with her.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." she blubbered between sobs.

"I'm always here for you, April," he whispered to her. "Another nightmare?" she shook her head vigorously and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back and stroked her head, whispering sweet nothings in her ear all the while.

"I'm just so scared I'll never see him again!" she sobbed, gripping the edges of his plastron firmly in her hands.

"April." he whispered in her ear. "We'll get him back. I promise," he stroked her hair affectionately and continued on. "I never break my promises, April. You know that."

And so they laid like that - just holding each other - until they both feel asleep. And that was how they woke, wrapped in each others arms, dried tears making their cheeks sticky and their vision blurry.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, sweet, and fluffy! Show quotes are the best.**


	13. Chapter 13: Take Me, Don't Tease Me

**"April using Don as a toy. Him begging while she continuously teases him." ~ Apritellosmutluv. Oh this is going to be fun...**

 **RATED M FOR PRONZ! NOT MEANT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18! IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 SHAME ON YOU! AS PUNISHMENT, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!**

 **"Take Me, Don't Tease Me"**

* * *

"Oh, God.." he shuddered as she slowly licked all the way down his plastron, stopping short of the bulge pushing his plates apart. Instead, she breathed inside of the crease, forcing another low moan from Donatello.

"Please.." he begged when she stroked his tail with feather-light touches that were barely existent. "Please." he moaned again when she stopped her movements.

"Please what?" she asked, looking up at him slyly. He looked down at her, pleading with his eyes.

"Take me?" he asked.

"No," she replied, coolly. "I'm going to enjoy this." and with that, she pushed as hard as she could on his bulge, his hips lifting as he dropped down instinctively; he sighed in pleasure as the pain from hiding himself away was relieved. She hovered her mouth over him, letting him feel her hot breath. He groaned in anticipation and frustration, until finally she licked him from root to tip with a slow, toe-curling pace.

"April.." her name tumbled from his mouth, followed by a low grown as she took the tip of him in her mouth. But as suddenly as she was there, she was gone, resuming her feather-light strokes on his tail.

"You evil little tease!" he hissed through his teeth, the need for friction fueling his anger as she continued to toy with him.

"I am." she said, grasping his tail firmly in her hand. "But you like it that way." she informed him, pumping his tail with an agonizingly slow pace.

"God, April.." he shuddered, squirming underneath him. "Ple.." he managed out before she took his manhood in her mouth, suddenly and quickly. "April!" he yelped as she let him go with a pop and swirled her tongue around his head. And just like that, she stopped, resuming her slow strokes.

"Pl.. Please." he begged. "Please - oh, God - April, please!" he couldn't stop the pleas from escaping his mouth, he was desperate and he needed her - now more than ever.

"What do you want, Donatello?" she asked, stopping her ministrations all together.

"You," he managed to croak out. "You, April, I want you..." and with that, she straddled him, pinning him to his bed, and forcing herself down on him; she took him in as deep as possible before breaking away almost completely before repeating the process.

"April!" he moaned as she rocked against him violently. He grabbed hold of her hips and bucked in time with her rocks. "Feel.. So good." he growled. His mind wasn't processing full sentences anymore, and all he could get out was bits and pieces.

"Yes." she moaned, speeding up the motions of her hips. "Oh, Donnie." he matched her rhythm. It didn't take long for either of them. Their motions were so desperate and fast. They were both tired of the teasing, and didn't bother taking it slow. It wasn't long before April fell, bringing Donnie with him. April collapsed on the bed beside him, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I was right. That was fun! Yay! I'm all caught up for now! But I still can't wait to write some more!**


	14. Chapter 14: My Girl

**"** **-jealousy. That was all he could feel right now. Yes, April and Donnie have been a pair for a while. And yes April always says she loves him. But, Casey Jones is right now flirting with her as if Donnie weren't there." ~nakcabttack2**

 **"My Girl"**

* * *

"Hey, Red!" Casey walked right into the lab without even bothering to knock.

"Hey, Casey." April waved. Donnie shot him a glare, anger beginning to bubble to his surface.

"Don't you ever knock?" Donnie crossed his arms. "We were in the middle of something."

"Sorry, do you want me to walk outside again and knock?" he mirrored Don's look, crossing his arms and squinting at him.

"Yes, actually, that'd be nice." he told him, having no intentions of letting him back in.

"Stop it, guys." April shook her head. "What did you want, Casey?"

"Now I have to have a reason to come see you?" he looked over at the redhead and one of his eyebrows raised a fraction. Don muttered something under his breath and went back to examining the sewer water under his microscope. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, say it and get out." Donnie grumbled, not shifting his attention from his microscope.

"Jeez, dude, chill." Casey turned his attention back to the purple-banded turtle.

"I'll 'chill' once you're out of my lab." he looked up for a moment, pointing to the door, then shifting his attention back to the microscope.

"Donnie!" April put her hands on her hips (even though he couldn't see her) "What's your problem? Casey's your friend too, you know!"

"Thank you, Red." he brushed off his shoulders, clearly pleased with himself. Don muttered under his breath again, but didn't respond. "So, Red, what'cha doin'?" Casey leaned over on the table and rested his head on his fists, feigning interest in their little experiment.

"Well, we're seeing how the sewer water reacts to different doses of mutagen." she said enthusiastically.

"Mhm, mhm." he nodded, his arms falling to the table, his eyebrow shooting up again. "So, you're playing people's shit? How romantic!" he frowned, casting Don a sideways glance (he pretended not to notice, however). April crossed her arms and frowned at him. "What..." Casey shrugged.

"Y'know, I could take you somewhere nice instead of locking you up in the sewer." Don flinched at his words, but continued to ignore him. "On a _real_ date. After all, someone as beautiful as you deserves to be treated better." Casey raised his voice.

"Oh, is that so, Casey?" she crossed her arms, going along with his little game.

"Sure is, Red." he nodded, giving her a (almost) toothless smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

Neither noticed that Don was now watching them, anger painted on his face. Still, he remained quiet, not wanting to upset April.

"I could show you a good time, if you know what I mean." he wiggled his eyebrows at her, and April flushed a deep violet. Suddenly, Don snapped up out of his chair and grabbed Casey by his jacket, lifting him up with ease (thanks to his taller height). He stomped over to the door and threw Casey out rather roughly. "Ow!" he exclaimed, scrambling to his feet with all intentions of punching him. Before his fist made contact with Don's face, Donnie slammed the door shut and Casey ended up punching the hard metal. He fell to his knees, holding his fist, tears of pain threatening his eyes.

"And good riddance." Donnie crossed his arms and walked back over to the table. April was looking at him with a funny look on her face. "What?" he shrugged, mocking Casey.

"You have problems." she shook her head.

"No. Just one. And his name is Casey Jones." he smirked, turning the microscope to him and resuming his work.

* * *

 **A/N: That was so fun to write! I just absolutely _love_ hurting Casey... Donnie loves it too ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15: Revelation

**"** **THE FIRST TIME APRIL FOUND DON'S TAIL!" ~ Awesomeness**

 **RATED T FOR TURTLE TAILS (I'm running out of funny warning lines.)**

 **"Revelation"**

* * *

It was when he was working on the Shellraiser when she first saw it. His knees were up, his legs giving him leverage as he worked on the hard-to-reach areas of the Shellraiser. It was when he shifted again that she saw it.. Something tucked up under his shell.. She tilted her head in curiosity, and inched ever so closer to him. She knew he couldn't see her, so she didn't have to worry about being caught.

April didn't really think when she grabbed hold of it, untucking it from his shell and looking at it curiously. Don's muttering ceased suddenly, and he yelped. His legs slammed back down onto the floor and he lurched out from under the Shellraiser, his hand moving to tuck it back in quickly.

"Sorry!" April gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "I didn't mean- I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd notice.." Donnie looked up at her, his eyes were wide and a blush painted his features.

He shook his head "It's okay.." his voice was huskier than normal and his focus seemed to be off.

"Um.. What exactly.. What was that?" his look soon turned to one of terror. "I'm sorry! I just.. I was curious."

Don cleared his throat, and tried his best not to sound nervous. "It's.. My. Um.. My tail." she looked at him, shock and wonder on her face. She didn't think that the guys had tails, after all she never saw them.

"Your tail?" she asked, wondering if she heard him incorrectly. Donnie nodded, clearing his throat again. "Wow.. I never knew you had a tail."

He blushed before returning back under the Shellraiser, keeping his legs locked to the floor and trying hard to control the throbbing below.

 _I wish you never found out._

* * *

 **A/N: This seriously reminded me of a part of S03 EP13 where Mikey steps over Raph and Raph sees under his shell lmao..**


	16. Chapter 16: I Bet You Can't

**"** **she has never seen him struggle to be in Control as of now. she had been able to make a bet with him to not touch her for ten minutes while she seduced him. The Winner would be able to choose whenever and wherever they could do "it" for the whole week. It would not be so hard, right?" ~ nakcabttack2. What an interesting bet...**

 **RATED M FOR SEDUCING AND MASTURBATION AND NAUGHTY NAUGHTY BETS!**

 **"I Bet You Can't"**

* * *

Donatello cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Why had he agreed to this again? He glanced over to the clock.. 8 more minutes of this.

April was sitting on his lab table, her legs spread giving him a clear view up her purple skirt. She was wearing pale yellow stockings, and it was _very_ clear she wasn't wearing any underwear. It was also clear to him that she didn't have a bra on. He could see her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her midriff. She slid one of her hands down her leg, resting on her mound and stroking herself. Her other hand reached to cup her breast, tweaking and pulling on her covered nipple.

Don made a noise halfway between a pained groan and a whimper. The time always seemed to fly by, except for now. 10 minutes felt like a lifetime to him. He looked at the clock again.. 7 minutes. She hadn't stopped looking at him, he noticed. Her eyes were glued to him as she stroked herself.

He could see her glistening folds, could smell the heady scent of her desire, could hear her soft whimpers. He wanted to take her right there on the table so he couldn't work the next day, able to smell her desire for weeks to come. His body twitched at the thought. He grasped the arms of his chair so tight he thought he'd break them. He needed to win this bet, he needed to show April he could control himself.

The pain from concealing himself was almost unbearable. He felt his penis twitch, and he fought hard to keep himself hidden. He conjured up complex math equations, thinking of anything besides the beautiful redhead on his table, wearing his color, stroking herself and whimpering his name.

"Donnie." she breathed as she inserted a finger into herself. "Please?" she looked at him wantonly, her face flushed.

"No fair." he growled, looking at her with longing. His penis twitched again, and he could feel himself slowly losing the battle for control. He couldn't take much more of this. And yet, he still fought for control.

He couldn't hide himself any longer, the pain bringing tears to his eyes. He released himself with a grunt that slid off into a sigh. Another wave of April's scent washed over him. It was almost too much. He was hanging onto a single shred of self-control, a single reason why he shouldn't do this. "Donnie." she whispered again, biting her lip and flickering her gaze to his manhood. And just like that, his self-control went out the window. He lurched out of his chair, and grabbed her hips, pinning her to the table. He pulled her arm away from her folds, and thrusted up into her.

"Oh, god," she moaned as he rocked violently into her. He leaned into her neck - biting and sucking - leaving marks on her. He rubbed his cheek on hers as he thrusted, marking her with his scent. He was acting completely on instincts now.

She cried his name, digging her nails into his shell as she came. He bit down onto her neck roughly as he followed her, the taste of her coppery liquid invading his senses. He exploded inside of her, grasping the edges of the table for support, afraid his knees might buckle.

When he came down off of his high, he'd realized April had planned this out to the last detail. _How stupid of me?_ he'd realized _She played me like a deck of cards._

 _And I_ liked _it._

* * *

 **A/N: That took so long.. I think I redid the whole thing 3 times.. But I'm glad I finally got it finished! Also, this was originally titled "Turtle Temptations" but I couldn't take myself seriously enough to write it.**

 **Hoorah, can't wait to write more!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Talk

**"** **by dinner April explains to her father she will go and spend some time by the lair over the weekend. Not long after he out of suspision asks april the truth of april and Donnies relationship. then as the responsible father he is he feels the obligation to explain "the birds and the bees" for his daughter." ~ nakcabttack2**

 **RATED T FOR AN AWKWARD CONVERSATION ABOUT TURTLE SEX**

 **"The Talk"**

* * *

April cut into her steak and looked over at her father on the other side of the table. She smiled. It sure was nice to have him back. "Hey, Dad?" she broke the silence.

"Yes, April?" he smiled back at her before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"I'm going to spend the weekend down in the lair with the guys." she took a bite of her steak.

"Oh.. Okay.." Kirby looked back down at his food, a puzzled look on his face. His curiosity got the better of him "April?" he looked back up at her. "Are you and Donnie.."

"You know we're dating." she nodded her head.

"I mean.. Like.." he flushed a deep violet and April understood what he meant.

"Oh.. Um.." she cleared her throat and stuffed a bite in her mouth, chewing awkwardly, hoping she could get out of this conversation. She swallowed her bite. Kirby was still looking at her and she let out a sigh. "Yes." she took another quick bite, hoping he hadn't heard her.

"Oh.. Well, um." he cleared his throat. "You're being safe right?" she dropped her head in her hands in embarrassment. "I was just wondering." he started cutting his steak. "When it comes to sexual relationships-" he began.

"Dad!" April cut him off, glaring at him. He shrugged and took a bite of his steak. "I don't need to have this conversation."

"It's always better to be safe than sorry."

"I'm 17 years old, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." she sighed.

"You're still my little girl." he looked at her with affection. "You'll always be my little Buggy." she sighed and went back to her food.

"Love you too, Dad."

* * *

 **A/N: The talk? No. Awkward conversation? Yes. Could I stop laughing at the ridiculous of it all while I was writing it? No.**


	18. Chapter 18: Ropes and Bounds

**"What about an A.U? April is sexually torturing Donnie. But she realizes he enjoys if after a while and begins to tease him?" ~ Love is love**

 **RATED M FOR BDSM (That's right, they're into that)! A WILD APRIL APPEARS!  
**

 **"Ropes and Bounds"**

* * *

"April.." her name tumbled from his lips as she untucked his tail from his shell and splayed it across the bed. He bit his lip, fighting back a moan as she trailed her finger down his tail. She chuckled lightly as he leaned excitedly into her touch.

"Relax." She whispered. He grunted as she pumped his tail slowly.

"I.. Can't.." he groaned with his eyes squeezed.

"I see that." she chuckled again, tracing a pattern on the bulge, bringing out another low moan from Donatello. _You walked right into that one._ he mentally slapped himself.

Donnie had his arms and legs tied to the bed, he was spread eagle and all of him was easily accessed to by April. He'd never have thought that he'd agree to something like this.. But the look in her eyes when she asked him, the face she made while she tied him down.. It was turning him on more than anything they had ever tried. This was outrageous, this was masochistic, this was the _hottest_ moment of his life.

He strained against the ropes, trying to break free of them. But the knots were too strong, even for him, and all he succeeded in was getting rope burn. She had practiced, she told him. He wouldn't be able to move, she warned him.. But he agreed, playing along with her game, thinking that at any moment he could break free of them and turn the tables on her. Her mouth trailed kisses all over on him, leaving no part of his body untouched. Wherever her mouth touched, it left a trail of fire that felt like it was burning his skin. He wanted her and he couldn't have her. It was driving him insane.

April lingered over his lower plastron, before planting an opened mouthed kiss on his bulge. He let out a little whimper and April glanced up at him. He wore a pained expression, his eyes still squeezed shut. "Do you want to stop?" she whispered. He shook his head vigorously. It's all he could do. He couldn't form words to save his soul. She crawled onto the bed, pressing her naked form to him. He wasn't sure when she had discarded her clothes, he couldn't recall. He needed to touch her, needed to show her how good it felt, but he couldn't. "Drop down." she commanded, her fingers lingering close to his lower plastron. He grunted as he freed himself of the confinements of his plastron, sighing from the relief he felt. "Good boy." she mumbled, moving to grasp his manhood. He squeaked as her palm touched his sensitive skin, his hips trembling as the ropes held him in place when he tried to bucked instinctively.

She looked at him through her eyelashes. He was so damn hot like this, his body trembling beneath her, the little noises he made when she touched him. She hovered above him, a smirk on her lips. She leaned down a fraction of an inch, her lips just barely ghosting over his. His eyes were wide and unblinking as she continued to slowly move her hand over his erection. "You like this don't you?" she whispered as he let out another soft moan. He didn't reply, instead biting his lip to hold back his noises. "Answer me when I ask you a question." her hand stilled and she looked at him forcefully.

"Y..Ye- Oh." he couldn't stop the grunt that escaped him as she resumed her strokes, grasping him firmly pumping him faster now. "God, April.." he gasped as she brought her other hand to stroke his tail in time with her strokes on his manhood. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to have her. "April, please.. April, _please"_ he frantically called, his body jerking at the ropes. She'd broken him, she'd realized.

She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her, but she wanted to toy with him just a little while longer.. But the innuendo was _very_ tempting. "No." she responded, stopping her ministrations all together.

"Please!" he couldn't stop himself, all but crying at the loss of her touch. "Please!" he moaned again. He was sweating, and frustrated, and _so horny,_ and all he really wanted was her. The feeling was mutual.

She snapped. She forced herself on top of him, bringing out one of those churrs she loves so much. The urge to touch her was greater than ever, but he still had his arms and legs tied down to the bed. "April.." he moaned as she rocked violently into him, pulling at the ropes and trying hard to move with her. April picked up her pace, desperate for release. Her walls quaked and quivered on him, and every part of this was driving him insane with lust. His hips were moving now, his feet jerking violently. He didn't care about the possible rope marks he would have to explain to Splinter tomorrow. All that mattered was her.

She came hard and fast, clenching around him. He came soon after, exploding inside of her while her name bounded from the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **A/N: I really needed to pull my head out of my shell for this one. I wasn't doing as well as I'd of liked to, but I finally finished it. A giant mass of almost 1k words..**

 **Now I need to get caught up again.. But I promise I'll write all the ones that I got!**


	19. Chapter 19: In Dreams

**"April has a hot dream and wakes up by Donnie beside her, smelling her needs..." ~ nakcabttack2**

 **RATED M FOR oh why do I bother?**

 **"In Dreams"**

* * *

Donatello's eyes came into focus, the crust on his eyes making opening them a hard task. Eventually he gave up, yawning and shutting his eyes again. He was on the brink of sleep when a familiar scent invaded his nostrils. _April's_ scent. He jerked awake, his eyes fully open and his senses alert. April stirred at his not-so-graceful movements. She opened her eyes and looked up at her beau. His eyes were wide and he was staring at her intently. "D..Don?" she looked at him worriedly.

"I can smell you.." he whispered.

"You can.. Smell me?" she shook her head, not understanding him. As she became fully awake, she became aware of the wetness making her panties stick to her. She blushed, remembering exactly what she was dreaming.

"You're so cute when you blush," he leaned his forehead against hers. "It makes your freckles stand out." she chuckled. Her giggles morphed into a cough, and she dry heaved. He felt her face, checking her temperature.

Donatello kissed her forehead and moved to look at her. "Get better faster." he smiled. She nodded her head. "Promise?" he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She giggled and nodded her head. She closed her eyes.

After a while her breathing steadied. He shook his head, sitting up out of the bed carefully. He looked back at her and smiled. Sometimes, being a good boyfriend involved a lot of self restraint.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that ending was just _lazy._ *shakes head* Hope you guys enjoyed it, though. Also, TV show title. Why? Because I suck at titles.**


	20. Chapter 20: I Bet You Can't (continued)

**"Maybe a second chapter of "I bet you can't", and see how April does with her win." ~ nakcabttack**

 **RATED M FOR INTERCOURSE OF THE SEXUAL KIND**

 **"I Bet You Can't (continued)** "

* * *

It had been almost a full week, and Donatello was surprised that April hadn't used her win at all yet. He thought she let him off easy. He was wrong. So _very, very_ wrong.

Donatello was practicing _Katas_ , running them over and over with April. It was a simple move really, but April hadn't mastered it yet. He noticed she seemed distant, wasn't really focusing. Or maybe she just wasn't trying, he couldn't tell. He leaned against his bo, and looked at her questioningly. April turned to him. "What?" she shrugged.

"You're not focusing." he smirked at her. "Am I that distracting?" April chuckled.

"Be serious," she shook her head, letting the wooden sword droop in her hand. "I'm trying my best."

"Really? Because I've seen you run _Katas_ perfectly fine when Splinter's around." he raised an eyebrow. April chucked.

"Maybe I am a bit..." she walked towards Don, a smirk on her face. She let the sword drop. " _Distracted."_ she pushed him against the wall and exploited his momentary surprise. His staff clattered to the floor and rolled somewhere along with the sword.

She leaned back, only to pull the shirt over her head, and leaned back in again. Donatello pushed her away, and breathed out "What are you doing?" his voice squeaked as he talked.

"Isn't it obvious," she quipped, unsnapping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. "Whenever and _wherever_ , my love."

"I didn't think you were serious!" he hissed as she unclipped his belts, both of them falling to the floor with a clatter. "We can't do it in the do it in the _Dojo!"_ he argued.

" _Wherever."_ she repeated before fusing their mouths again. She let her hands roam all over his plastron, lingering at the growing bulge. She broke away from him, leaning into his neck to suck and nip at his pulse point.

"Oh god, April," he shuddered as she licked slowly up his neck before kissing his jawline. "We can't do thi-" his words were cut off when she forcefully pushed her knee against his warm bulge. If he wasn't against the wall entirely, he was now. His swollen tail, which had escaped from his shell, pressed against the wall causing his entire body to jerk. She pushed again, sliding her knee downwards. He couldn't stop himself from releasing. His manhood pressed against her leg and she gave a little happy hum. She reached down and encased him in her palm. She stroked him feather-light, gentle pets that were barely existent. His breathing quickened, his hands roamed her body shamelessly. He'd forgotten where they were, it didn't matter to him anymore. Splinter or the guys could walk in at any time, but the fear of getting caught only seemed to make the moment even hotter. His thumbs grazed the sides of her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her.

"Yes." she hissed through her teeth as he ghosted over her nipples. Her hand broke away from him to slide her pants and underwear down her legs. He whimpered as the last layer of clothes separating them fell the the floor. Donatello switched their positions, turning her and slamming her against the wall. He grabbed her legs and slid her up even higher. She wrapped her legs as far as she could around his shell; he held her steady by her shoulders. One of his hands left her shoulder to position himself at her entrance. He plunged inside of her; April let out a clipped cry as he rocked into her. He silenced her with his mouth, his thrusts quickly becoming more urgent.

She came suddenly, bringing him over the edge with her. His knees buckled, and they both slid to the floor. He fought hard to catch his breath, leaning his head against the wall while holding April in his arms. He knew they would get caught like this, but he didn't really care. He was too content to move.

* * *

 **A/N: That happened..**

 **More reviews! More more more! I'm having so much fun doing this. I love writing stories just for you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21: Taking a little break, sorry

**A/N: I've been really down lately. I saw this Harry Potter thing where its a tribute to Fred who dies. It was called "When We Became I" and it showed picture of them together and it would have a subtitle. The last one was when Fred died and the subtitle was "When We Became I" and I cried. It reminded my so much of my grandfather who passed away in April. This is a short little poem going off of that video. It's a little depressing, so don't read if that's a trigger for you. I know I should be working on the summaries, but I just needed to get this out of my system. Don't worry, I'm not quitting on you, I just need to take a break**

* * *

You weren't there when I was born, or the day after  
You came on Monday and filled my world with laughter  
You took one look at me and you knew  
You had a friend, a friend in me.

 **This was the day that** _I_ **became** _we_

You were there more days than not  
You'd always be there is what I thought  
We played and we laughed and we had fun

 **This is the day we fell in love.**

You were there to pick me up  
Always there to hold me  
And I knew that you'd always be there  
Until time would end.

 **This is the day we became friends**

Until that dreadful day when I found you alone in your shed  
I screamed and I cried  
When they said you were dead.  
And now I can't stop the tears that fall when I cry.

 **This was the day** ** _we_** **became** ** _I_**


	22. Chapter 22: Getaway

**"April's birthday is on a Friday this year. After the boisterous family celebration, Donnie plans to surprise her with a weekend all to themselves." ~ Lady Jeran**

 **After a couple of days in my room, some Advil, and a really supportive review (Thanks nakcabttack2, but I'm no hero. I'm only human) I'm back! Thanks for the support guys. It's really hard to lose a loved one, especially the one you were closest to.**

 **Alternate universe from "Spring", April's birthday is the late summer. Everyone is used to seeing the turtles and Splinter out in the streets... Irma's not a robot...**

 **RATED M FOR A WEEKEND IN BED IN A HOTEL ROOM (but all you're really gonna get is the first night, so...)**

 **"Getaway"**

* * *

July 25th was just another day to April. Another year had past, no big deal. To her at least.

Ever since she had befriended the turtles, her father and the guy's always had a surprise up their sleeves for her. Parties, presents, cakes.. She was 19 now, too old for this.

* * *

The sound of her phone cut through the silence. Her eyes opened, and she squinted as sunlight invaded her senses. She rubbed her eyes, getting up slowly and stretching. She turned the alarm off, checking the time. 8:45. She let out a yawn, reaching down to pull the nightie over her head. She got dressed and made her way out into the kitchen for a little breakfast.

She opened the door, preparing herself for the turtles and her father to jump out of nowhere. She looked around in her apartment. No sign of anyone. She sighed in relief, heading to the kitchen.

"She's up." her trained ears picked up the whisper, stopping and turning around sharply, her hand reaching for her tessen.

"Mikey!" she heard someone hiss. She chuckled.

"Guys, I know you're there." she put a hand on her hip, shaking her head to herself. Donnie appeared from behind the couch, pulling Mikey up with him. Leo, Raph, and Kirby came out of the kitchen, followed by Splinter who was carrying a cake.

"Happy 20th, April." Splinter broke the ensuing silence, placing the cake on the coffee table. She crossed her arms smiling to herself.

"What are we waiting for?" Mikey pumped a fist in the air. "Lets get this party started!

* * *

The day was exhausting. Irma, Casey, and all of her other friends showed up, giving her congratulations and prodding her with questions. It wasn't until 4 in the evening that people started filing out. When the last few stragglers left, she went straight to bed, a headache pounding her head.

She collapsed onto her bed, sighing with relief as silence finally washed over her. She was on the verge of sleep when she heard a faint tapping noise on her window. She peeked out of her eye, smiling to herself when she saw a familiar face on her fire escape. She pretended to be asleep, fighting back a laugh as his taps became more persistent. "I know you're awake." his voice was muffled by the window. She exploded in laughter, flipping to the other side and throwing the comforter over her head.

His tapping quickly became loud, impatient knocking. She gave in, walking over to the window and opening it. "What." she said sharply, fighting back a snicker. He gave her a crooked smile, pulling her out onto the fire escape with him, twirling her around and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday, April." he whispered into her hair, inhaling the scent of her lavender shampoo. " _Aishiteru"_ he breathed, pulling her even closer.

" _Aishitemasu"_ she melted into his touch, sighing contentedly as he stroked her fiery locks. He chuckled, tilting her head up to him and pressing his lips to hers. He treasured the little whimper that escaped her as he pulled back.

He looked at her intently, chocolate eyes gazing into sky blue. " _Watashi to kite."_ her brow rutted in confusion. She only knew a select few Japanese words, most of them being romantic pet names Donatello had taught her. He chuckled again, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Come with me." and with that he picked her up bridal style, jumping from the fire escape and landing on the ground with grace. Her little squeal of shock only excited him further. He planted her on her feet, taking her hand in his, and led her through the busy streets of New York.

The odd couple made their way down Main street, catching the attention of a few eyeballers. Some hooted and hollered, some wolf-whistled, and a lot just broke out laughing at the insanity of it all (this was the first time they were out _together_ and it seemed to shock a lot of people). But it didn't matter to Donnie. He made his way through the streets, holding his wife's hand proudly.

April looked up at the sign, turning to her beau with wonder written on her face. "A hotel?" He responded with a low chuckle, pushing the door open and walking inside with her.

"Can I help you?" the small lady behind the desk was tapping on her computer, the clacking noise breaking the silence of the empty lobby. They walked up to the desk, still hand in hand.

"Reservation under _Hamato."_ the woman's eyes flickered across the screen. She reached in a drawer, pulling out a key card and handing it to him.

"Room 178, upstairs." she turned back to the screen, her fingers resuming the fast pace.

Donatello scooped her up, carrying her across the lobby and up the stairs. Somehow he had managed to swipe the key card and open the door without putting her down. He tossed her onto the bed, the springs moving with a soft creak. He crawled on top of her, cupping her cheek and fusing their mouths. He pulled back, kissing her on the nose. A giggle erupted from her throat as he began showering her with kisses. She felt like a teenager again. _He_ made her feel like a teenager again.

She sighed as his mouth came to rest at her neck, scraping his teeth and pressing soft kisses to her sensitive skin. "Donnie.." she breathed as he took her earlobe in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. His hand pushed her shirt up and she shuddered as his cool skin pressed against her side. He returned his attention to her neck, nipping at her pulse point.

She switched their positions then, pushing him off of her and rolling on top of him. She pulled her shirt over her head, and she heard him intake a sharp breath as her bare breasts came into view. She pressed her entire body down on his with force, all of her curves pressing down on him at once. She heard him mutter something in Japanese, the meaning unclear to her. She grinded against him, forcing another low moan from him. " _Tsuki.. Ts-_ April.. Oh April.." His hips pulled back as he released himself instinctively, and she became aware of how restraining denim was. She lifted off of him, sliding her pants and underwear down her legs. She gasped as his manhood brushed her clit, moaning as he bucked toward her. She forced herself on top of him, taking him in as deep as she possibly could. He let out a clipped cry, his hands grabbing hold on her hips. Together they set a rhythm, the pace quickly becoming faster as her rocks became more urgent. His name bounded from her lungs, filling the entire room with her scream. It reverberated off of the walls and rung in his ears as he exploded inside of her, seeing white and feeling April everywhere.

* * *

He surprised her the next morning with breakfast in bed. She reached for her clothes, and he stopped her. "No." he practically growled.

And so they spent the rest of the weekend in bed, neither of them dressed. But it didn't really matter, because neither left the hotel room until Monday.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the longest one-shot (even the longest chapter) I have ever written at 1,234 words (OMG Illuminati confirmed!) 1,493 after adding the A/N and the little intro at the beginning. This was so fun to write. I added a lot of Japanese words in this one, and I'm going to tell you what they mean in case you didn't understand. Plus, they may show up in later chapters...**

 ** _Aishiteru_ \- I love you**

 ** _Aishitemasu_ \- I love you, too**

 ** _Watashi to kite_ \- Come with me**

 ** _Anata wa watashi no shi ni narimasu_ (what Donnie muttered) - You will be the death of me**

 ** _Tsuki_ \- April**

 **Thanks for reading guys. I can't wait to write some more, writing Apritello is just what I needed to get myself out of the funk I was in (apparently). I love you guys so much, you are the best!**


	23. Chapter 23: At Peace

**"Clear your mind. Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. Clear all thoughts. Meditation is a recentering of your self. Now if only April would stop humming..." ~ Lady Jeran**

 **"At Peace"**

* * *

"You're doing it again." Don sighed as April began humming the tune.

They both sat on the floor of the Dojo, backs straight and legs crossed, arms rested on their legs. She peaked at him before returning to her position. "I'm trying," she said, taking another deep breath. "It's stuck in my brain." she exhaled.

"Try harder," he spoke once more before resuming his steady breathing. She sighed exasperatedly, letting her shoulders droop. "Back straight." he spoke without opening his eyes.

She turned to him in surprise. "How did you.." his eyebrows shot up, his eyes still closed, his mouth tugging at the corners. She sighed again, resuming her position.

"Concentrate," he spoke as she fidgeted. "Clear your mind."

"You want me to concentrate _and_ clear my mind?" her eyes opened again and she looked at him, a confused look painted her face. He opened his eyes for a moment, looking at her through the corner of his eyes and giving her a crooked smile. He closed them again, his mouth forming a straight line; his breath steadied again. "That's absurd." she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Back straight, hands on your knees." he spoke swiftly. She let out a loud groan. Why did she have to meditate anyways? She cleared her throat, her form returning. She opened her eyes, giving Don a sideways glance, a smirk on her face. She closed her eyes again and let the tune escape her mouth again... Only this time she sang it. He opened his eyes, turning to her; a grin spread across his face.

He sang along with her, he couldn't help it. They sang until they got to the chorus, then they erupted in a fit of laughter, both of them falling to the floor. They laid on the floor of the Dojo, tears of laughter streaming down their face, the meditation session long forgotten.

* * *

 **A/N: The song stuck in her head was All of Me. Why? Because I was listening to it while I wrote this, and it fit them perfectly.**


	24. Chapter 24: Questions

**"Donnie and his brothers are out on their regular patrol. It started as a normal night but, with three very awkward and curious brothers, Donnie starts to get asked a lot of questions of his relationship with his girlfriend. ( you know, brothers are naturally interested in this, but it would be fun to see how they all react because of it)" ~ nakcabttack2**

 **"Questions"**

* * *

The turtles were looking over the city atop a tall building. The air was cold, but they didn't really notice it. Mikey was puffing out air, pretending to smoke. Donnie shook his head looking over to his youngest brother. "Having fun there, Mikey?"

"Lots! Did you know when you breathe smoke comes out of your mouth? See watch!" he breathed in and puffed out air, a large cloud of 'smoke' coming out.

"It's just because our breath is warmer than the air. The water vapor in your breath condenses into lots of tiny droplets of liquid water and ice that you can see in the air, making it more similar to fog than smoke." Donnie explained. Mikey's expression dropped.

"Buzzkill." he crossed his arms, vapor coming from his mouth. He was instantly wowed by it, and resumed pretending to smoke. Donnie turned his attention back to the view. There were lights everywhere, cars zooming past as if everyone had somewhere to go and they had to be there now. _The city that never sleeps._

"Sooo.." Raphael walked up to Don, his hands behind his back. Leo's gaze shifted to the two. "How are you and April doing?"

Donnie shot him a glare. " _Fine_ Raph."

"Sorry.. Just wondering, bro." he shrugged; Leo fought back a snicker. "Beautiful view isn't it?" he gestured to the city.

Donnie shrugged. "I've seen better."

"I bet ya have." he patted him on the shoulder and Leo erupted in laughter. "Good for ya, bro. Finally scored, huh?"

"That's _not_ what I meant," he groaned, his cheeks turning red. "My personal life is none of your business, Raph!"

"You mean your sex life?" Leo choked out between giggles. Mikey turned to them then, looking at them with wonder.

"Sex?" all three of the brothers turned to him. Leo dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"It's tall talk, little bro," Raph informed him, turning back to Donnie. "What's she like?" Donnie's cheeks flushed a deeper red.

"Raph, dial it down." Leo tried to sound serious, but his giggles betrayed him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just trying to make sure she's good enough for my brother."

"Raph!" Donnie hissed suddenly. "Would you just leave me alone about it?" Raph exploded with laughter, Leo joining in with loud guffaws. Mikey joined in awkwardly, not really knowing what was funny. Donnie groaned, shifting his gaze back towards the city.

 _I'm_ never _going to live this down._

* * *

 **A/N: That one was fun.. Honestly, I was laughing myself at this... I can really see something like this happening, he gets taunted a lot about April already in the show.**

 **Thank you guys for being so patient. Sorry if yours hasn't been written yet, I go in the order I get them (bottom of the reviews to the top of the reviews) but I promise they will all be done!**


	25. Chapter 25: Ropes and Bounds (continued)

**"A part 2? I like the idea of April treating him like a toy. I would like to see a story where he has to follow her comends and he gets punished if he dosent. *hides in shadows*" ~ Buttergriffin332. We were all _thinking_ it, and you just said it.**

 **"Ropes and Bounds (continued)"**

* * *

"April?" he squeaked as she walked into his lab wearing skin-tight clothes that might as well of been painted on. April smirked, locking the door behind her and peeling her shirt from her body; Donnie whimpered at the sight of her bare breasts.

"Stand." she commanded, and he complied, his eyes wide and his arousal becoming evident. "Undress." she looked him over, biting her lip. He didn't have to be told twice, his hands moving in practiced skill to remove his gear and mask. In a matter of seconds he was as naked as the day he was hatched (or rather mutated). The rest of her clothing came off then, falling to a puddle on the floor next to her shirt.

"Ap..April?" he spoke again, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Come here," she pointed to the ground a few feet in front of her. His footsteps were apprehensive as he walked toward her tentatively. He stopped where she had pointed, avoiding eye contact. "Look at me." and so he did, a blush spreading across his face. She walked towards him, placing her hands on his plastron, feeling his heartbeat.

"Don't move," she whispered, reaching behind him and untucking his tail. His arm twitched and he let out a gasp, his eyes closing as he focused on containing the throbbing below. She let go of him then, walking in circles around him as if she was stalking her prey. She dropped to her knees with a _thud!_ behind him, taking his tail between her lips and sucking hard.

"Oh god, April!" he couldn't keep her name from falling from his lips. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried hard to remain still. She let his tail go with a _pop!_ and stood back up, walking around to the front of him again. She reached down to ghost her hands over the bulge at his lower plastron, delighting in his soft hiss of pleasure. She heard a Japanese curse word slip from his lips followed by her name. She smiled to her self, pressing against him with more force.

"Drop down." her voice was like honey as he let the relief of freeing himself wash over him with a sigh. He grunted as she encased his hard member in her hand. It always seemed to astound him, the feeling of something so soft on something so hard. She let out a happy little hum as his hips reared back slightly. "Don't move." she repeated herself as he bucked towards her hand.

He let out a growl, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her against his table. He rammed into her at his on pace, for his own pleasure. He'd be punished for this later, he knew, but he couldn't stop himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Always with the lazy endings.. Also, Buttergriffin332, I got your other request for this oneshot that you posted a couple of days ago. I'm sorry it took me so long to write, but I always go in order that I get them.**


	26. Chapter 26: Be Mine

**"it has been a couple of years they have been together now. Donnie feels it is time to take it to the next step, and plans asking her the BIG question. (engagement fic!)" nakcabttack2**

 **Again, the turtles are used to being seen in the streets of NY, and Donnie and April have their own apartment.**

 **"Be Mine"**

* * *

April awoke with a start as Donatello pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. "Donnie?"

"Shh." he silenced her, placing the tray on her lap. She rubbed her eyes, looking at it's contents curiously. Pancakes, french toast, milk...

"Breakfast in bed?" she yawned. "What's the occasion?" he chuckled to himself, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

"I love you. Isn't that enough?" she smiled up at him before digging into her breakfast. He got in the bed with her, accepting the bites she offered and feeding her chocolate covered strawberries.

* * *

When breakfast was finished, Donatello cleaned up the dishes happily as April got dressed. When the dishes were done and April was ready, they left their apartment for a day of activities.

First he had taken her to see Annie. She _loved_ the theater, she had told him countless times. So when he brought her to Broadway, she was both shocked and overfilled with joy. After that, they went to a fancy restaurant called 'Taste of Paris' for dinner. Donnie ordered the croque-monsieur and April ordered the duck confit, but they both had delicious croissants for dessert.

And now they stood on the balcony of their apartment, watching the sun set with their hands intertwined. It had all gone according to plan. The day had been perfect and it was about to get even better. He turned to her, calling her name.

"April... We've been.. Together for a long time now." he looked down at their clasped hands. "And I.. I want to be with you. _Forever."_

"Oh, Donnie." she gasped as he confessed to her. He pulled a velvet box from his belt, bending down on one knee. He opened it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"April Rae O'Neil.. Will you marry me?" her heart fluttered and tears of joy began to spill from her eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth as she nodded her head vigoruously.

"Yes.. Yes!" he stood up then, taking her in his arms and twirling her around. He leaned down to kiss her, tears spilling from his own eyes.

She had said yes. He was the happiest man alive. The girl of his dreams would be his _forever._ He couldn't ask for more. He was complete. He was whole with April. _His_ April.

* * *

 **A/N: *sigh* I just need to say that I looked up too much stuff on google for this one. Anyhow, April doesn't have an _official_ middle name.. So I gave her one :D Steal it if you'd like. Honestly, I played around with it a lot. **


	27. Chapter 27: Come Home

**"Donatello and April had always been attracted to each other, but being young, fighting crime, and a myriad of other personal issues always seemed to interrupt taking things further. Eventually April took a job overseas in Japan as an on air news anchor specializing in reporting international events. Although the tight knit family stayed in touch, visits were short and far between. April became a well recognized figure in Japan known for her red hair and sarcastic wit. Eventually, the lure of home, and a lucrative offer to write a Japanese blog, provided more then enough money to live on and the incentive to take the leap back to US soil. Meanwhile, Donnie had created an on-line identity complete with fake Social security number and had been amassing quite a nest egg as an IT programmer and scientist on the side. Both Donnie and April had gained years of experience and confidence in life, both of them even dating here and there, but neither of them settling down. How will Donnie react when April comes home? How will April react to the older and more confident Donnie?" ~ Tenjp.**

 **HOLY MOTHER OF GIGANTIC SUMMARY! That's 187 words right there! WHAT SHOULD I EVEN CALL THIS MASS OF BLURB?! Oh. Wait. I know!**

 **"Come Home"**

* * *

The sound of April's stilettos clicked and clacked, her long red curls bouncing, as she walked through the damp sewers. Her feet were on auto-pilot as she made her way to the secret underground lair. It may have been years since she had come here, but she knew the way like the back of her hand.

She hopped the pay bar, greeted by Michelangelo's nunchucks. She narrowly avoided them - one of them grazing her ear, the other's blade ripping a hole in the sleeve of her shirt.

"Mikey!" she snapped at him, gesturing toward the cut in her sleeve.

"Woah.. Dude... How do you know me?" he looked at her with wide eyes. Raphael walked up to him with crossed arms. He moved one, only to smack him in the back of his head, eliciting a shriek of pain from the orange-masked terrapin.

"You dumbass, that's April," he shook his head at him before directing his gaze toward the dojo and shouting "Yo, Leo! She's here!"

"April?!" Mikey gasped, looking up to her. He charged at her once again, only this time wrapping her in his arms and picking her up with great strength.

A few moments later, in walked Splinter and Leonardo, greeting April with smiles. Mikey set her back down, giggling to himself. "Long time no see, April." Leo walked up to her, taking her hand in his and shaking it. She returned his smile, returning the gesture in kind.

After the greetings and hugs and the giddy excitement, they had all decided to settle down and watch a movie. She looked around intently, searching for a certain turtle that had found her way into her heart.

"He's in his lab." Raph said from behind his comic book.

"Oh." she got on her feet. "Well, I'm going to say hi. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Raph looked up from his comic book with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" she crossed her arms, anger twisting her expression as fear and sadness twisted her insides. Raph shrugged, looking back down to the laminated book. She groaned in frustration. "What is he _talking_ about?!"

Leo looked up at her, sympathy on his face. "We're not sure about anything, but he's been in his lab for days now."

Her face flushed as millions of thoughts came to her mind. The one burning her anger to life was the possibility of phone sex. _Phone_ sex! Sure, she had dated in the past but _he_ wasn't supposed to! He was supposed to be the same awkward turtle when she returned. Her inexperienced cherry boy! But God knows what he was doing in that lab of his! Her hands clenched and she stomped off towards his 'safe haven'.

She swung open the door, only have expectant for it to give way. Her gaze fluttered to Donatello, who was hunched over his laptop, wearing a headset and punching the keys swiftly and with practiced skill. As he heard the door bang shut, his head jerked up. Shock painted his features as he slowly took the headset off of him. His gaze dragged down her body, as he intently and openly studied her matured form, before coming to rest on her eyes.

"April?" his voice was deeper than she remembered, the crack in his voice seemed to have matured. Suddenly, the anger and fear that had rested in the pit of her stomach seemed to disappear. The look he gave her was one of pure, raw desire, and it ignited a fire in her belly.

Now it was her turn to be the shy and awkward one, the one who was insecure and unsure what to do. She saw him get up then, walking toward her in great strides, his eyes never leaving hers. He stopped just short of her, his eyes flickering down and back up again. His mouth twisted into a sideways grin "I've missed you," Apil let out a shaky breath, letting her own mouth tug at the corners.

"Missed you, too." she pulled the words from the back of her mind, saying them with a shudder as he took another step closer.

The height difference was far more evident than it had been 10 years ago. He'd grown almost a foot, she'd grown only 4 inches. If she wasn't in 6-inch heels, she'd probably look like a munchkin next to him. But the extra inches he had on her only made this moment all the more fun for him. The fact that he could look down at her and she had to look up to him thrilled him.

His eye caught the tear in her sleeve. He reached upward, slipping a large digit in the tear and coming in contact with the bare skin underneath. Another unwarranted shudder shook April's body as Don's cool skin came in contact with her warm arm. "What happened here?" his eyes flickered back to hers.

"Nunchuck accident." she shrugged it off. He let out a sigh that was almost a laugh.

"Same old Mikey." he shook his head. He brushed a rogue strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, and in the same motion, framing her jaw with his hand.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, how had he done this to her? She didn't see him for almost 10 years and when she came back he washed her away with lust and longing and pure white elation. She slid a hand up his plastron, surprised to find her own heartbeat mirrored from the depths of his casing.

Before she knew it, she was pressed against the wall, his hands on either side of her, trapping her. He tilted her head up even higher, almost to the point of hurting her until finally, _finally,_ he closed the gap between them, fusing their mouths and letting a hand drop to her side. She threw her hands around his neck, bracing all of her weight against the door and trusting Donnie to hold her upright.

He pulled back chuckling to himself. "It's amazing how much we've both matured over the last few years." his voice was husky and full of desire. "I never would have had the courage to do this," he looked into her eyes, elated to find his desire was mirrored in her stormy eyes. "It's different this time." his voice was practically a whisper.

"O-oh?" she croaked out. It was all she could manage. He leaned in closer, dropping his head to kiss her neck, sucking as he did so.

"This time, I will make you mine." he growled in her ear.

* * *

 **A/N: HOLY GRILLED CHEESUS THAT TOOK FOREVER! So much longer than it should have! I really need to start making these faster.. Also, we're almost at 30 summary based oneshots! Thank you guys so much!**


	28. Chapter 28: Project: April

**"April thinks he works too much. All day and night he can be stuck on a project, therefore she will make him occupied by something far more important... ;)" ~ nakcabttack2**

 **I have officially given up on warning lines. Story's rated M. If you're going to read it, read it. If not, then don't. Let this be warning from here on out for all those M rated chapters.**

 **"Project: April"**

* * *

April opened the lab door, anger twisting her face into a very unflattering expression. It banged shut behind her, the _click_ sound of the lock reverberating off of the walls. Donatello looked up and gave her a halfhearted 'hey April' before looking back down at his project. She crossed her arms, stomping over to the table and pried the screwdriver from his hand, throwing it across the room with a _clank!_

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" she looked down at him as if she were scolding a child.

"The 19th I think..." he trailed off, searching for his T-Phone.

"It's the 22nd," she said with a tilt of her head. He looked up at her, confusion dawning on his face. "You've been in this lab for three days Donnie!"

"That.. Can't be.." his hand clasped his T-Phone from the table, checking the date. "That's.. Impossible.."

"You've ignored me for three days.." she stamped her foot in anger. "Firstly, I'm hurt. The whole point of me moving _away_ from my life in New York was so that we could be together! Secondly, I'm pissed off. Are you're toys more important to you than me?"

"April, you know that's-" he began, but she plowed ahead.

"And thirdly, I'm going to do something about it." she reached down, grabbing hold of her t-shirt and promptly lifting it over her head, letting it fall to the floor. "I'm going to give you something better to do." she spoke again, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, letting it, too, fall to the ground. With out a moment's hesitation, she brought her arm forward, sweeping the table of it's contents. The sound of metal falling and glass shattering rang in their ears. Donatello looked towards the pile of now worthless instruments only for a moment. When his gaze shifted back towards April, she had already taken the place of his circuit boards and glass vials. She had brought a leg up toward her head, holding it in place with her arms, the other draped carelessly off of the table, dangling dangerously close to his nether-regions. It was then he had realized she was wearing no shoes or socks.

He stood up suddenly, walking towards the table where she sat, leaning against it with a hand on either side of her. Her leg dropped and she put her hands on his, relishing the loving looks they gave each other. The moment only lasted for a second, because, before she knew it, her entire back was pressed against the table and his mouth was on her neck. _Oh yes._ he thought. _This is a much better project._ he trailed kisses up and down her neck, making sure to leave marks along the way. She squirmed underneath him as his lips traveled lower, moving to capture a nipple in his mouth.

Bite, suck a little, nip lightly, blow cool air. Yes, he had this mastered. With a few precise moves, her body gave into him. Her moans of ecstasy only tightened the ball of lust in his groins tighter. His lips traveled even lower, his tongue dipped into her navel as he removed both her pants and panties in one fluid motion.

She could only guess what would happen next, crying out in anticipation as he pressed a loving kiss on her inner thigh. He took a deep breath of her womanly scent before pressing a kiss to her fiery locks. Her legs jerked as his tongue flickered out to tease her sensitive nub. Oh she'd never get used to this, the sensations he gave her, the feeling of his lips on her womanhood. It seemed every time was better than the last. His mouth latched onto her clitoris, sucking and swirling his tongue against it. He inserted a large digit into her and pumped in success with his licks.

"Oh, dear Lord!" she cried out, her back arching of the table and her hands clinging to his head, desperately holding him in place as she came, her juices spilling all over him and the table. He looked up from in between her legs, licking his lips slowly. He loved her taste, he loved her smell. He loved it all, and he could never tell who was enjoying it more. He got up, his manhood standing proud and free from his shell. A breathy moan escaped her, and she slid off the table, forcing him down onto the chair and following him. The force of them both landing in the chair caused it to go rolling backwards with speed, hitting the wall with a crash. But neither of them seemed to care (or notice), as the second they had both landed, he was inside of her and she was rocking into him.

It was rough this time; it was hard and it was fast. When she fell over the edge, she brought Donnie with her, both of them collapsing and bracing their arms against each other.

He should probably clean up the mess, he thought. Yes, there would be cleaning to do. But now, he was content. And so he stayed there, still inside of her, both of them drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was lemon from start to finish... As always, remember to shoot me a summary! And I mean it, I'm not warning for M rated one-shots anymore. So read them at your own risk Cx**

 **Also, I've never seen a shittier title... I suck at titles honestly. Maybe I should start asking for titles instead of summaries xD**


	29. Chapter 29: Relaxation Sleep Deprivation

**"Donnie has so much pent up stress from working in the lab and his brothers hounding him. April comes and helps him relax. *evil laugh*" ~Apritellosmutluv. Evil laugh _indeed_**

 ** _"_ Now wont you join me in some maniacal laughter?" ~ Megamind, ' _Megamind: The Novel'_**

 **"Relaxation, Sleep Deprivation"**

* * *

She came to his lab in the night, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as she worked on the stubborn knots in his shoulders. She noted the evident bags under his eyes and the obvious tension in his muscles. She could only assume he ached _everywhere._

Two days awake came easy to Donatello. A week? Not so much. He was haunted by the same reccuring nightmare: April was captured by the Kraang (yet again) only this time he wasn't there in time to save her. It happened the same way everytime, her little cry for him, and the blood, _oh god the blood._ It was everywhere. It plagued him like a bad case of the flu. He hadn't eaten much, and it showed, his muscles weakened significantly, and his energy level dropping drastically. Of course, he got constantly prodded at by his brothers. Names like 'pussy' and 'chicken-shit'. Leonardo was different. He acted as his safe haven, one he could go to and talk to if he needed. Leo showed sympathy for his younger brother.

That didn't stop the night terrors, though. There was a point where he became _terrified_ to go to sleep, even for a mere 5 minutes. The hours he wasn't training nonstop, he was in his lab with the music blaring while he worked on another pointless invention, it's only purpose to keep him awake.

April had only just heard of his sleep deprivation, and was determined to put an end to it. She wasn't going to let her boyfriend waste away to nothing. So she went directly to his lab, her fingers attacking the stubborn twists and knots in his shoulders, pressing loving kisses to the back of his head all the while.

"April.." it came out as a breathy sigh. His head fell slightly, his eyelids drooping. "I.. C..Can..Can't" he managed to grasp the words that seemed almost foreign to his tongue from the depths of his half-asleep brain.

"Shh." she hushed him, continuing to massage him. He tried to tell her that he loved her, but all that he managed out was a jumbled mess of incoherent babbling that sounded more like 'sign my shoe'. She didn't laugh, didn't even giggle. She didn't find his condition funny. Her hands stilled and she gave him a little nudge. "Let's go to bed," she spoke slowly, giving him time to process her proposal. "And tomorrow, we'll wake up and have a big breakfast." she finished, her voice like sweet honey.

He wasn't completely sure of what she had said ( _something about a severed head?)_ , but he followed her nonetheless to his bedroom. He showed no signs of restraint as she led him to the purple kingdom that was his bed. He let himself fall backwards onto the soft, soft sheets. The relief was orgasmic, his sore and aching muscles sinking back into the mattress. It was like he was a man on fire and water had just been thrown on him. His eyes drifted shut immediately as April snuggled up beside him.

He wasn't sure of anything that had happened during that week. All he could really recall was that night. The night that April, the sole cause of his night terrors, had him asleep in her arms, his dreams of summertime and sweet kisses.

He didn't wake until 1 the next day, but she presented him with a large array of breakfast foods, as she had promised. He happily dug into them, the week of fright quickly becoming just another bad memory.

* * *

 **A/N: I had a different version of this story halfway typed out when my internet crashed. "That's okay!" I told myself. "A failure is an opportunity to achieve something better!" and so I seized that opportunity! I was so proud of myself.**

 **Then I hit save and it froze before it saved it to my docs. I almost threw my laptop out the window. After a 10-minute-crying fit for no reason other than the fact that I was too lazy to type it for a _third_ time, I sat myself down with a cup of coffee and typed away! And _that's_ why it took me so long to finish this one.**

 **And also, yes there really _is_ a novel based on _Megamind_. I should know, I have it. And I could type it up for you right now without any reference. I could also do that with the dialogue of the movie. Ah, _Megamind._ My second obsession, but the one that came first.**


	30. Chapter 30: Questions (continued)

**"Okay I got the best idea ever! a second chapter of "questions", where Mikey later seeks up Donnie to ask about this "sex" thing. What will Donnie say to his Little innocent brother?" ~ nakcabttack2**

 **I should have expected this...**

 **"Questions (continued)"**

* * *

Mikey, even though being the lesser-brained of the four, never seemed to let things go. It was a trait of his. So when he heard about this thing called 'sex', he was determined to get some answers.

First he had to decide who he was going to ask. After explaining to himself why he _shouldn't_ ask his father, he decided he would ask Donnie. He always loved explaining things, didn't he? So Mikey went to his lab, where he _always_ was and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Donnie's voice was muffled by the metal door. Mikey opened it and let it bang shut behind him.

April and Donnie were side by side in front of their laptops. April looked up to smile at him before looking down at her work again. Mikey walked over to the desk as nonchalantly as he could. "So.. D.." Donnie looked up at him. "I was just wondering... What's that thing Leo was talking about earlier.. Sex?"

Donnie blushed furiously; April broke out laughing. "How did- th-that come up?!" she got out between giggles. Donnie shot her a glare and she shut her mouth with a feigned look of dismay on her face. He let out a sigh, turning back to his younger brother.

"Mikey..." the giggles erupted from April's throat again as Donnie searched for the right words. "Sex is the process in which humans and many other living things are divided on the basis of their reproductive functions" he settled on something scientific. He figured the less Mikey understood the better.

His plan seemed to of worked; Mikey gave him a questioning look and was about to ask what he meant when:

"It's when a man sticks his penis into a woman's vagina." April gave him a serious face, flipping her laptop around and scarring him with his first pornographic image.

"APRIL!" Donnie shouted, snatching the laptop from her and breaking Mikey's view. Mikey ran screaming from the room, crying something about his eyes were bleeding.

"He deserved to know." April shrugged, taking her computer back from Don.

* * *

 **A/N: Who would have known April would be the one to emotionally scar Mikey for life?**


	31. Chapter 31: Mistakes

**"April had been on a party with some friends and had this time maybe drinked too much. Donnie is at home and gets very surprised when she returns home wobbly, with a desire to "do something", in a very demeaning way;) what will Donnie do?" ~ nakcabttack2**

 **I'm getting the vibe that April and Donnie are not together in this one. Oh they are? Well too bad, I'm writing it my way muahahaha**

 **"Mistakes"**

* * *

It started out as an innocent girls night until Irma suggested they all should go to a bar. April had refused to drink at first, claiming she had stuff to do tomorrow and a hang-over wouldn't help with that. Three bottles of Jack Daniel's later, she was the life of the party. The last thing she remembered was telling her friends she had to go and walking out of the bar, footsteps faltering, to a place where she was loathe to be anymore.

* * *

"April?" Donnie looked up as he heard the door slam behind her. She stumbled towards him, her ankle turning in her heels. She chuckled at her own actions, slipping her feet out of them and abandoning them in the middle of the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," her voice slurred as she talked, her arms swaying as she tried to keep herself balanced. She tipped over and he was there in an instant to catch her before she fell. "You're quick," she braced herself on him, his arms still holding tightly onto her. "I'm quicker." she lurched forward, shocking him as her soft lips pressed against his. Her tongue snaked out, forcing it's way into his mouth, and he could taste the whiskey on her.

His mind instantly reacted, screaming at him to _pull away! She doesn't know what she's doing!_ while his body reacted in the complete opposite. His desire and longing was winning out over his good morale and common sense. One arm dropped to her waist, pulling her flush against him, the other dropping lower to cup her wonderfully full posterior.

She pulled back, her lungs screaming for air. She leaned in, kissing on his neck, sucking as she did so. He couldn't help but sigh happily, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to dance at a tuneless song inside of his mind. "Donnie." he heard her whisper into his ear, reminding him of exactly where they were and who he was. His heart dropped, realizing she would wake up tomorrow and regret this. He didn't want that, he didn't want to damage their friendship.

He hefted her up with great strength, causing April to give a squeal of excitement. He wasn't sure how he'd made it to his bedroom with a giggling and drunk April in his arms without bringing attention to himself. Then again, his brothers were watching a horror film and couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from the screen (except for Mikey who's head was in his hands and constantly shouting out 'Is it over yet?'.)

He set her on his bed, pulling the purple comforter over her with a smile on his face. "But, Donnie," she protested, kicking the blanket back off of her. "I want you." the innuendo sent a pang of tightness straight to his groin. He had to remind himself that she was drunk and unknowing of her surroundings.

So he calmed himself, conjuring up complex math equations, trying hard not to giving into his desire and the temptation of her sweet voice. He pulled the covers back over her, tucking her in this time, and telling her: "Maybe in the morning."

"Maybe in the morning." she echoed, her eyes drifting shut.

* * *

When she woke, she was vaguely aware of the headache throbbing her. She opened her eyes slowly, pleased to see no sunlight invading her window. _Wait a minute.._ where was her window? She sat up slowly, the comforter slipping off of her. It took her a minute to realize she was in the lair... In _Donnie's_ bedroom. She tried to recall what happened last night, the only event coming to her was the girls dragging her to a bar. She dropped her head to her hands, groaning. For now, she would sleep, trusting that her fully clothed body was a good sign that _nothing_ happened. Later though, she would have confirm it with Donnie. Hopefully she didn't do anything either of them would regret.

 _Last night was a mistake._

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Another one done! YAY! One more and I'll have 30 summary-based oneshots!**

 **It's an honor to have had this many summaries sent to me, and a true honor to be only 1 review away from 50! Thank you guys so much! I'm flattered!**


	32. Chapter 32: No Control

**"The kranng spray Donnie with a hallucinogenic, making him act very strange. April is confused, but turned on anyway."**

 **And the thirtieth summary-based oneshot goes to... A GUEST USER NAMED MP3!**

 **"No Control"**

* * *

April should have noticed it a few days after the incident, but she was too caught up in school-work to notice the drastic change in Donatello's personality. She dismissed it as just a phase, an effect of his antidote perhaps.

It was late August when it had happened. The Kraang were threatening the lives of the world with a new mutagen-based hallucinogenic, meant to strike fear into the citizens and make them believe their only hope was to surrender their government leader to the Kraang. It didn't seem to work as they had planned. The spray seemed to react differently to different personalities, altering people and causing them to act like the complete opposites of themselves. It turned criminals into your average Joe, turned hard-workers into laid-back and lazy people, and even caused certain animals to act like humans.

When the turtles were sprayed, Donnie was able to create a retro mutagen-based antidote in time to save his brother's from the effects of the hallucinogenic. But he failed getting the antidote into his own blood stream before the effects took place on his own body. His outstanding, through-the-roof IQ was rapidly plummeting below-average. It frightened him.

* * *

Donatello looked at the script in front of him, trying to make sense of the coded language that he had typed up months ago. He knew that he knew this, but he drew a blank. He didn't know what the script was for, what the coding said, or even why he had typed this in the first place. He groaned in exasperation, leaning back in his chair with a pout. Maybe April could help him?

 _April._

His eyes grew wide and he sat forward again in his chair. He'd been thinking about her a lot more lately, his mind running wild with her image, even sketching her a few times. He sighed happily, letting his mind wander from his frustrations to the beautiful redhead that had captured his heart. He couldn't help but give himself props for his growing confidence. It used to be he couldn't even talk around her. Now he seemed to know just what to say. Maybe this change in his personality was for the better?

April had noticed it, too. She had to admit, confident Donnie was far better than shy and insecure Donnie.

A knock on the lab door brought Donnie out of his thoughts. "Come in." he said with a sigh, leaning back into his chair again. He was pleasantly surprised to find it was Apr

"Any luck?" she asked, walking towards the table. He sighed, looking over to his abandoned work.

"Nope." he shrugged, shifting his gaze back to April, who was now in front of the desk.

"Too bad," she said with a tsk. She gave him a warm smile, and he couldn't help but flash his gap in return. A giggle erupted in her throat. "You're adorable, you know that?"

His smile widened at her compliment, and he replied: "And you're beautiful." she was caught off-guard, a blush creeping across her face. She gave a shy smile, giggling. He let out a low chuckle of his own.

She let out a shaky sigh, leaning against the table with her hands. "Have you figured out why the antidote didn't work on you?" she tried to change the subject.

"I guess I was too late," he shrugged it off. "But I don't think I want it to anymore." he gave her a crooked smile, his eyebrows shooting up. She let out a nervous laugh, tracing an imaginary pattern on the table.

"But what are your brothers going to do without your intelligence?" she looked back up at him.

"They never appreciated me anyways," his face darkened. "They can just go fuck themselves." her jaw dropped at his words. April had _never_ heard him use such foul language.

"Never heard you say that before." her mouth was still slightly agape as she broke the ensuing quiet.

He shrugged again. "Like you haven't said it."

"Well, I never thought I'd hear it from you." she scoffed, crossing her arms. He let out another low chuckle.

"There are plenty of things you will hear from me that you never thought you would." his darkened gaze fell to her form as he studied her curves intently.

She could feel heat pooling in the bottom of her stomach as his gaze slowly went back up to her eyes. She watched as he got up from his chair, walking in great strides to her. He tilted her head up and crushed his mouth to hers. April responded aggressively, her arms snaking around his neck in attempt to pull her closer. She felt a chuckle erupt from his throat as both of his hands fell to her ass, grasping the tender mounds firmly in his hands and pulling her flush against him.

She pulled back, her breath coming in ragged gasps, and said: "Like..What?"

"Let's find out." was his devilish reply. He hefted her up, placing her on the table. He pulled the tee from her body and threw it to the floor. His glided over the white satin of her bra, gently at first but with growing confidence. Her breasts seemed to perfectly fit in his hands, and he massaged them firmly, letting his thumbs graze her still-covered nipples.

He dropped his head, pressing kisses to the top of her breasts and pulling down the straps, loosening the cups from her skin. April gasped as his tongue flicked inside of her bra to lick a coral nipple. She reached behind her, unclipping her bra and letting it slacken even more. He pulled it from her, dropping it to the floor, and latched his mouth onto her left nipple while tweaking and pulling on the right.

She squirmed underneath him, holding his head in place as he sucked hard on her. "God, Donnie..." she breathed as he pulled away from her breasts. He chuckled lowly, letting his hands drop to her shorts. He unfastened them and slid them down her legs. The only thing remaining was a pair of satin underwear with a pink lace that cut into her skin. He gave a pout, running his hands over her thighs. He hooked his fingers in the band of her underwear and slid them down her legs. He would have to enjoy them another time.

She let out a moan as he filled her up with a large digit, using his thumb to stroke her as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Her hips bucked toward his hand, and she threw her head back. "Donnie!" she cried as he moved faster. "Don't stop!" his thumb was gone then, replaced by something wide and warm and wet. She cried out as he latched his mouth onto her clit and sucked hard.

Her arms flung out, grabbing either side of his head and holding him where he was. "Yes!" she cried as she came, her back arching. He lapped up her juices as they spilled out of her. Her grip on his head loosened as she struggled to catch her breath. He stood up, his chin shining with her cum, and she noticed something that was _not_ there before. His manhood stood, free from his shell, and she couldn't help but let out a breathy moan.

He plunged inside of her, stretching her with his girth. His head dropped into her neck as he stood there still, relishing the way she felt. Wet, tight, hot, _godly._ His hips instinctively reared back, gliding forward again with a grunt. He thrusted faster and harder, greedily wanting more. Her moans became louder as she climbed higher and higher. Her hand reached out, circling her clit with desperation as he plunged inside of her faster.

Without warning, she clamped down on him, screaming his name as she came. Donnie followed a beat after, exploding inside of her and letting out a low moan of his own.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh. My. God. For the first time, I actually referred to an ass.. well.. as an ass!**

 **All the while I was re-reading this, I was screaming at my computer screen "SHUT UP AND FUCK ALREADY!"** **Also, YAY ITS THE 30TH! And YAY I GOT MY 50TH REVIEW A SHORT WHILE AFTER I POSTED THE LAST ONE :D Thank you to the guest user Somebody who gave me my 50th review. :) I'm so honored to have all of you supporters by my side.**


	33. Chapter 33: Behind Lab Doors

**"What if we try to take the awkwardness to a new level for the two lovebirds? let's just say they are having some "fun" in Donnies lab and suddenly one of donnie's brothers (or all) accidentally walks in on them, in the belief April was not in the lair yet." ~ nakcabttak2**

 **Do ya _want_ them to die of embarrassment? Do ya?! Is that your goal?!**

 **"Behind Lab Doors"**

* * *

Donatello sighed contentedly into her mouth. How had he wound up with all this acceptance? How had he wound up with the girl of his dreams? April toyed with the violet tails of his mask as her tongue delved in and out of his mouth. He used the position to his advantage, cupping her bottom in his hands and pulling her close to him. The chair gave a loud _creak!_ under their weight, and one of his hands reached blindly out to grasp the edge of the table, knocking over a beaker.

He pulled away from her for a second to see the damage he had done. "Leave it." she growled, turning his head back to her and crushing their lips together again. He slid his hands up her slides slowly, pushing her shirt up. She pulled back, allowing him to pull it over her head and toss it carelessly to the floor. He reached his hands up to glide over the satin fabric of her bra, cupping the tender mounds in his hands and gently kneading.

"You're beautiful." he said out of nowhere and she blushed in surprise. He lowered his head, pressing soft kisses between her valley as he fumbled with her bra. She gave a slight chuckle, unclasping it from the front. _Oh._ This one was different. It fell behind her, revealing her chest like opening a jacket would reveal her shirt. He gave a little whimper in response, lunging forward and taking a nipple in his mouth. She cried out as his mouth worked magic on her.

 _She's so beautiful._ his thoughts ran wild as he listened to the sounds of her pleasure. She gave a little whimper as his mouth left her breast. "I love you." he told her with a warm smile.

Before she had the chance to say 'I love you too', the sound of the door swinging shut startled them both out of their trance. Their heads whipped to the door in shock, and found Raphael standing in front of the door, his face the color of his mask.

April moved to cover herself; Donnie opened his mouth to speak. Raphael stopped him before he could try to explain. "Locks." he gestured to the dead-bolt on the lab door. "Locks are there for a reason, bro. Use 'em."

Donnie could only creak his head up and down in reply. He let out a shaky breath as Raphael turned to leave. "Oh... And good luck... Or whatever." he looked back at them again with a snicker, shaking his head as he left.

Donatello made a mental note to always check the lock on the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Raph, why you always interrupting these two? I don't know why, but I always pick Raph to walk in on them... I really don't know. I guess he's just the one that would react the most to the scene.**

 **Response to a review: MP3, what I meant was when I was re-reading the oneshot to look for errors, I was really frustrated with how much dialogue it took to actually build up to the sex scene. For a oneshot that was pure smut, it really had a lot of _non_ smutty parts.**


	34. Chapter 34: Chocolates

**"It's a mammal thing. Not a turtle thing. A human thing more specifically. Donnie knows about it scientifically and medically speaking, but practically? Emotionally? He's at a loss but he's trying to be the best boyfriend he can. Will chocolates really help with PMS?" ~ Lady Jeran**

 **Did you say CHOCOLATE?!**

 **"Chocolates"**

* * *

Donatello's eyes flickered across the screen as he scrolled down the page quickly. His brow furrowed as he took in the information, unsure if what he was reading was truthful or not.

He'd always hated this time of the month, when April was in pain and constantly upset at him. He knew her hormones were out of whack, that it wasn't really her fault, but he still wanted to do something. He looked down on the table at the heart-shaped gift box on his lab table. He let out a hefty sigh, leaning back in his chair and gathering his thoughts. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and grabbed hold of the box of chocolates. He stood up in his chair, making his way out of his lab.

April laid cuddled in a blanket, gazing intently at the television. Donatello tentatively walked towards her, clutching the box close to him. He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and cuddling into her. She gave a little groan of exasperation, slithering away from him and clutching the blanket tighter to her.

His expression fell, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry." her voice was sharp and annoyed. "I just don't want to be touched right now."

"It's okay." he gave her a warm smile. She let her own mouth tug at the corners as she shifted her gaze back to the screen. He was so giving, so considerate, so selfless. She was so lucky to have a man - _errr, turtle -_ like him.

April heard the faint noise of plastic cracking, and she turned her head back to Donatello. Her gaze shifted to the item in his hands. A small box covered in a protective plastic layer. She watched as he tore the layer off of it, handing it to her. She popped open the lid and the rich scent of chocolate rushed in her nostrils. A grin spread across her face as she took one of the small treats and popped it in her mouth. "These are good." she said with a mouth-full, eagerly scooping another one up and stuffing it in her mouth.

Donnie sighed in relief as she gobbled up the chocolates, her annoyed and angered expression fading with each bite she took. He was pleasently surprised when she leaned against him to watch her show while she ate. He wrapped an arm around her and this time she snuggled into him, sighing contentedly.

Chocolate was quickly becoming his favorite type of medical treatment.

* * *

 **A/N: Chocolate _does_ help PMS if anyone was wondering. Not sure why, but hey, if it calms ya down it calms ya down. Also, the coincidental part about this was it's actually 'my time of the month'... TMI? Too bad :D**


	35. Chapter 35: Our Toys

**"April decides she wants to do it on everyone of Donnie machines, Donnie is only happy to oblige."**

 ***drops head in hands* I don't wanna. I just don't wanna. I don't wanna do it. But I haf'ta. And let me say ahead of time, what is with that title? I swear I can't name shit. -_-**

 **Also, this chapter will be broken up into segments. All of the parts will be in this chapter though, so don't worry. This is probably going to beat the record for my longest oneshot, even though it should be a bunch of different chapters :P**

 **"Our Toys"**

* * *

 **Part I: The Shellraiser**

It started out as a joke but ended up something much more. He wasn't sure how it was brought up, she ended up saying: "I bet you'd love to get your machines _real_ dirty," and he had replied: "Only with you." They were just joking around. It wasn't serious, they weren't going to do something like that.

But there he laid, on the floor of the Shellraiser with April planting kisses all over his body. He wasn't sure how she'd talked him into this. His brothers would smell it on their next patrol. They would laugh at him. They would be disgusted. Worst of all, they might tell Splinter. He needed to stop this before it was too late.

But stopping was the last thing on Donatello's mind as April traced a wet path with her tongue up his shaft. His chest constricted in pleasure and he let out a breathy moan. " _Yes,"_ he hissed through his teeth as she suckled on the tip of him gently. Her hands ran lightly over his tail as she took him in her mouth as deep as she could. He let out a low moan, his hips bucking, eager to stuff more of himself in her mouth. She gave a happy hum and it vibrated on his shaft, sending waves of pleasure to his groin. "Dear God, April." tumbled from his mouth. She released him with a _pop!,_ her tongue swirling around the throbbing head. He sat up, hooking his arms around hers and pulling her into his lap. She gave a breathy sigh as he rubbed himself on her clit.

"I love you," she couldn't stop the words from flowing from her as he continued to grind against her. He chuckled softly, his hands roaming her body. She leaned her head down, crushing her lips to his in a feverish, hungry kiss. She pushed on his shoulders, forcing him down again and forcing onto him, never breaking their exchange. He grunted into her mouth as her tight walls enveloped him; his hands traveled down her sides to grab hold of her hips. Together they set a rhythm, him bucking towards her and her gyrating her hips in a way that drove him crazy.

Their kisses became more urgent as they both neared their finish. She broke away from him, her muscles jumping and shivering as her walls clenched around him. A throaty moan escaped her and it was a moment before he realized it was his name on her lips. He followed her off the edge with a final thrust, a shaky groan escaping him as he emptied his warm cum inside of her.

* * *

 **Part II: The Turtle Mech**

It wasn't long before she was pulling him up and dragging him to the Turtle Mech. When she climbed inside, he realized she wasn't going to stop at the Shellraiser, or even at the Turtle Mech for that matter. She was proving a point - he wasn't sure what - and she wasn't going to stop until she was satisfied that they had thoroughly 'claimed' his machines, his inventions. They would be theirs now. _Hers_ as well as his.

He was fine with it. He shouldn't be, he knew. He could add air fresheners, spray bottles of Ferbreze, but the scent - _their scent -_ would linger in the air for weeks to come. He wouldn't be able to concentrate during patrol, he would smell it and all it would make him want to do is rush home and take her. And he was fine with it. Strangely, inconceivably, entirely fine with it.

They were together again, joining eagerly and moaning at the friction they had both come to love, accept, _cherish._ "April! Jesus!" he cried out as she circled her hips and pulling him in even deeper. He switch their positions without breaking away from her, slamming her on the ground and thrusting with abandon into her, taking her, savoring her, _claiming_ her.

Her moans grew louder and he crushed his mouth on hers, silencing her. One of her hands reached between them, circling her clit as he pounded into her. He clutched one of her breasts firmly, pulling the nipple roughly. He broke away from her and leaned in to kiss her neck, suckling hard and leaving marks that he knew she would complain about. Yes, she would hate him for them tomorrow, but now, he knew, she loved it.

She cried out, his name springing from her lungs as she came, her back arching off of the floor. He held on for as long as he could, kissing and licking everywhere he could reach, before exploding inside of her with a low, primal moan.

* * *

 **Part III: The Patrol Buggy (AKA: Go-Carts)**

She was determined to 'do it' on every one of his vehicles, each right after the next, until he collapsed spent and out of energy. She pulled him out of the Turtle Mech before he even had a chance to catch his breath, taking him to the Patrol Buggy and pushing him in his seat. She grabbed hold of his rapidly re-hardening manhood, and took all of him in her mouth at once. This time she was going to suck him hard and fast and to the finish.

He struggled to catch his breath, taking large gulps of air, as April continued to pleasure him with her mouth. He brushed the hair, wet from sweat, out of her face and in the process framed her jaw with his hand. Her eyes flickered up to him and she watched him watching her. One of her hands left his leg and reached down to her mound, stroking herself, the other reached to stroke his tail roughly. He cried out, his other hand flinging to the other side of her head and he held her desperately in his lap. He bucked forward, his hips lifting from the seat as he came. Warm sprays of cum, one after the next, coated the inside of her throat. She gulped it down happily, relishing the musky taste that was uniquely him.

After a few final sucks, she released him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He let out a sigh as he let the pleasure of his afterglow wash over him. When he opened his eyes ( _I shut them?)_ she had a devilish grin on her face. She still had more in store for him.

* * *

 **Part IV: The Turtle Sub**

He followed her willingly this time (not that he had a choice) to the submarine that floated stationary in the sewer water. They climbed inside, eagerly joining with hungry kisses that fueled the fire that had not been put out. When she reached for him, he stopped her, with a glint of evil and something more in is eyes. He pushed her into a seat, getting on his knees in front of her. "Your turn." he smiled up at her before diving into her curly red locks.

"Oh, God!" she shuddered as he pressed a firm kiss on her clit, his tongue swirling around it. He coaxed her hardened nub out, suckling on it and etching words into her with his tongue. 'Mine' he traced over and over, a possessive feeling washing him over. Without warning he stuck a large digit inside of her, pumping in success with his licks. She cried out, torqueing her hips and shoving her folds into his face.

He was getting dizzy, whether it was from the lack of oxygen or the sheer, raw want, he wasn't sure. Her smell was intoxicating, her taste overwhelming. It was entirely too much, and at the same time it wasn't enough. "Yes!" she cried out, her walls clenching around his finger, her back arching almost completely off the seat.

He smiled to himself as she shuddered and quaked. He had done this to her. Yes, _him._ He looked up from her legs to see her with her eyes shut and her breathing labored. This was enough for now. He climbed up next to her, taking her in his arms and inhaling their mingled scent. He smelled of her and she smelled of him, making a new scent that was quickly becoming his favorite.

He listened to her breathing even out as she fell asleep, a light snore emanating from the back of her throat. He followed her, drifting off into sleep and dreaming of her.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes. I was right. This broke the record for my longest chapter with 1,402 words. (1,637 after the author notes). And HOLY HELL this took me 3 hours to write!**

 **Also, last night, in the span of 1 hour I got 7 reviews. I swear they were all from the same Guest. Honestly, I don't care if you want me to do multiple summaries for you, I won't limit you to one or even to 100. As I promised, I'll do any and all I get even if every single one of them is from the same person.**


	36. Chapter 36: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**"Donnie is upset about April leaving for a few days. Raphael tries to be a big brother and takes him (and Leonardo) to a strip club, which Donnie refuses, but get's literally dragged to one any ways. What happens when Donnie runs out and sees April walking by" ~ Apritellosmutluv**

 **The turtles are used to being seen on the streets (derrhhh) and they are allowed in strip clubs.. I guess... e.e**

 **"Wrong Place, Wrong Time"**

* * *

Donnie gave a hefty sigh, pushing the soldering iron away and leaning back in his chair with a _creak._ He couldn't focus. Not without April. _His_ April. She was on a school trip, and she wouldn't be back until late that evening. He let his mind wander to the beautiful redhead that had stolen his heart.

"Donnie!" his name being called followed by the sound of the door shutting jerked him out of his momentary daze. He sat up straight, his gaze shifting to the door. Raphael smirked at him, crossing his arms. "Thought'ya were working?"

"I was resting my eyes." he forced a yawn, following through with a not-so-convincing stretch.

"Sure ya were," Raphael said with a chuckle. He walked over to his spot in the chair and pulled him up, dragging him towards the door.

"Wha- Raph I was working!" Donnie pulled to no avail, his older and stronger brother easily pulling him.

"C'mon. Let's go." he grunted, pulling him through the door and shutting it again.

"Go where?! I was perfectly happy in my lab, Raphael." he said with a hiss, yanking his arm away and rubbing the sore spot.

"Aw, come on, Don. We're just goingta have some fun," there was a glint in his eyes that frightened Donnie. "You need a pick-me-up. Something to help get yer mind off'a April." Donnie's eyes widened as Raphael's plan became clear to him.

"I am _not_ going to a bar!" he groaned.

"I didn't say anythin' about a bar." he grinned evilly, grabbing Don by the arm again. Donnie let out an exasperated sigh, giving up and following his brother. "Yo, Leo! Let's go!" Raph shouted as they reached the living room. Leonardo eagerly jumped up out of his seat on the couch, following his brothers.

* * *

Raphael stopped them, looking up at the sign in front of them. It read: _Harley's House of Hooters._

"A strip club? Raph, no," Donnie glared at his brother. Raph pushed him in the door, laughing to himself as Donnie fell to the floor with a _thud._

"Raph, that wan't necessary," Leo fought back giggles of his own.

"Would he'uv gone in on his own?" he crossed his arms. Leo shrugged, nodding his head in agreement.

Donnie groaned as he got up slowly, looking around the building. There were no lights on, except for the disco floor and the neon signs strung about the walls. He was half-expectant for the crowd of people to turn to him in shock, pointing to him and screaming. He was still apprehensive to the newly found acceptance of the people of New York. A few people turned to them, waving at Raphael who he only assumed had been here before. He took in the sight around him. Women. Lots of _women._ All half-naked or in very exposing clothing. They were dancing, in poles and in laps. There were women in revealing uniforms who were passing around bottles of beer. But the worst part was the fact that the women were getting _paid_ to take their clothes off. Men were putting dollar bills in their cleavage, tucking them in their panties. He felt dizzy, looking at all of the bodies that weren't April's. He was ashamed of himself, and yet he continued to look. In horror and disgust, yes, but it was still looking.

Donatello bolted out of the door as soon as he had the chance, running out of the building and straight into someone. They both went crashing to the ground, both of them groaning in pain. "Watch where you're going!" he croaked as he pulled himself into a sitting position and looking at the person who had bowled him over. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at the beauty in front of him. April. He'd ran into _April._ Running out of a strip club, he had ran into _April._

She got up, huffing angrily, and walking off in the opposite direction. "April!" he called after her, jumping to his feet and chasing after her.

"We got released early. I was going to surprise you." she muttered angrily, tears threatening her eyes as she continued to walk.

"I wasn't.. They made me go!" he stuttered out, still walking at a steady pace behind her. She turned around suddenly. So suddenly, in fact, that he almost knocked into her again.

"I don't want your excuses!" the tears were falling from her eyes. "At least now I know what you do when I'm gone! I thought I could trust you. I thought.." she stopped, her body shaking with sobs. He took this moment to wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

"You're the only one April." he rested his chin on her head, letting out a shaky breath before continuing. "You're the only one I'll ever love. No one compares. I'd never do that to you," a rogue tear fell from his own eye before he finished: "I love you. So much."

"I love you too." she said with a sob, clutching him tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Lazy _lazy_ endings! Also, this one was all fluff! And no smut! Just pure, white, fluffy Apritello! It was fluffier than a stuffed unicorn (it's so fluffy I'm gonna dieeee!)**


	37. Chapter 37: The Finer Things In Life

**"What if... Donnie and April is having a movie night together, a perfect and comfy evening just for themselves :D" ~ nakcabttack2**

 **Omg! Another engagement fic! This wasn't supposed to be an engagement fic? Well it's fluffier this way :D**

 **"The Finer Things In Life** "

* * *

Donatello snuggled deeper into the couch, pulling April into a firm hold and nuzzling his nose into her hair. She fished her arm out from under the cover, reaching for the remote and hitting a button before cuddling up to her beau. He gave a sigh as the familiar title flickered across the small screen of the television. ' _Frozen'_ he'd only seen it a thousand times. But it was her favorite movie, so he watched it for the thousand-and-one-th time.

He watched as the scenes unfolded in front of him, listening to April as she sang along to each and every song. He turned to her, singing ' _Love is an Open Door'_ with her, pulling her up and dancing to the music. She giggled at his enthusiasm, letting him lead her into twirls and spins and gracious dips.

As the song ended, she moved to sit back down. He pulled her back, bending down on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box, opening it and revealing a diamond ring. "Can I say something crazy?" he smiled warmly at her. "Will you marry me?" her mouth fell open and the wind rushed out of her lungs. Was this really happening? She couldn't find words to save her soul, and instead she fell into his arms, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.

It was the perfect night. It was the night that April O'Neil became his forever. And he would never let her go.

* * *

 **A/N: Cue the 'awwws'. I would love to be proposed to like this :o Wouldn't you?**


	38. Chapter 38: In Sickness and In Health

**"April is practically knocked out by a cold. Because of this she can't come and visit Donnie in the lair. However this does not stop him to come to her place and to nurse her and to comfort her in this time. (fluffiness all the way!)" ~ nakcabttack2**

 **"In Sickness and In Health"**

* * *

April reached for her phone, coughing violently into her hand. She brought it close to her face so she could read it without turning the light on and sent a hurried text before sinking back into her pillow.

 **I can't come.**

She sighed, letting her eyes drift shut as she teetered on the edge of sleep. Her phone buzzed and she groaned, looking at his reply.

 **Why not?**

 **I'm sick. I just want to sleep.**

She typed up her reply and set her phone on her nightsand, closing her eyes again. It wasn't long before her phone buzzed again as Donatello sent his speedy reply.

 **I'm coming over.**

* * *

True to his word, he arrived five minutes after his text with a bowl of soup in his hands. She turned slowly in her bed to look at him, smiling weakly. The sight of her almost broke his heart. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was swollen and red. 'Sick' just painted her features. "April.." he walked towards her hurriedly, setting the bowl of soup on the nightstand and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm fine, really." her voice was scratchy and she couldn't get the words out without coughing. He gave her a look of complete and utter disbelief, getting up again.

"No you're not," he stated, matter-of-factly. He gingerly set the chicken noodle soup in her lap and turned to leave. "I'll be back." he reassured her as she captured his hand. She looked towards the door for a moment after he left before shifting her gaze to the hot soup in front of her. She took a whiff of it, the vapor emanating off of it clearing her sinuses. She blew on it before taking a bite. The warm broth soothed her sore and aching throat as she swallowed it.

It wasn't long before he returned, a cup of herbal tea in one hand and a bottle of _Dayquil_ in the other. He set the cup on the nightstand, measuring out some of the cold medicine in the cap. He handed it to her and she took it, scrunching her nose in disgust as the familiar taste invaded her. She swallowed quickly, coughing at the taste. He handed her the cup of tea and she forced some of the warm liquid down her throat to rid herself of the disgusting aftertaste of the medicine.

"Mm. Honey." her voice was slightly muffled by the mug as she took another long swig. She let the cup droop away from her face, letting out a pleased ' _ahh'_ sound. The soreness of her throat was barely noticeable anymore, the warmth of the tea and the soup soothing it. She smiled warmly at him, not a weak sickly smile, but an actual, glowing smile. "You always know just what to do."

"I live to serve." he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Will you stay?" she scrunched the sides of the cup, peering into its sweet contents.

"I had no intentions of leaving, Miss O'Neil." he chuckled. She turned down the covers to the bed, and he gladly climbed in, wrapping an arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." her voice was garbled as she answered with a mouth full of noodles. He chuckled, pulling her closer into him and letting his head rest against the wall behind her bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't ask me how he got the Dayquil. It was in her medicine cabinet. I guess.**

 **Response to a review from Lady Jeran: I don't plan on stopping. I love writing summaries for you all, so I won't stop until you guys stop sending me reviews! It's a tad overwhelming to be sent all of these reviews, yes, but I still love doing it! It's becoming my favorite part of the day to just come home from work and sit down in front of my computer, typing up a brand new one shot. :D**

 **Thank you guys SO much for all of the support you guys have shown me! You guys are the best!**


	39. Chapter 39: In Sickness and In Health AV

**"Donnies sick, and tries to hide it from April. April plays along but is secretly taking care of him." ~ Lol**

 **And now we are at the 7 reviews which I swear were from the same person with different guest names. The reason I used this title was because it's basically the last chapter only reversed, and I suck at titles. Mk? ;3;**

 **"In Sickness and In Health (Alternate Version)"**

* * *

Donatello's eyes came into focus as he heard a familiar voice ring through the tunnels. "Guys?! I'm here!" _April!_ he shot up quickly into a seating position, groaning as his head throbbed. He pulled the blanket off of him, draping it across the couch with a shiver.

"Hey, Donnie." she hopped the back of the couch and slid next to him. "What'chya doing?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder and smiling up at him.

"Watching TV." he gestured to the screen, his voice cracking as he talked. He cleared his throat with a cough. "What does it look like?"

"Really?" she looked at him questioningly, leaning away from him to take in his entire sickly form. "You _never_ watch TV. Someone has to force you. You're always working on some silly project.." she spoke with a wave of her hand.

"Well.. I figured I should take a break," he turned his body to look at her.

"To watch Crognard The Barbarian?" she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. He glanced at the TV and watched Crognard flicker across the screen, shouting his name and charging at a slime monster.

"Uh.. Better than Space Heroes." he said with a shrug, turning back to the television and sinking farther back into the couch. She gave him a half-hearty smile, chuckling to herself and turning to watch the silly idiocy that was Crognard the Barbarian. It wasn't long after she had settled down that she turned to Donnie in surprise who was coughing violently in his hand.

"Donnie? You okay?" she sat up and turned to him in worry.

"Fine!" he managed to choke out between coughs. His coughs died out and he gave a groan of pain and exasperation. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised, before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"April?" he looked after her questioningly. She returned a couple of minutes later with a cup of Jasmine tea.

"You need something to drink." she handed the cup to him and sat down next to him again.

"April, really, I'm fine." he sat the cup down, but she picked it up, handing it to him again.

"Fine or not, you need something to drink after that." she handed him the cup, stubbornly. He sighed, reluctantly taking a sip. He melted under the taste of the sweet herbal tea, taking a large the heavenly taste. "Better?" she chuckled, watching as he gulped down almost half of the tea.

His lips curled around the edge of the mug as he continued to sip. He pulled the cup away with his own little laugh and turned to her with wide brown eyes. "Much," she smiled, raising the remote and turning off the ridiculous show. "I was watching that." he looked down at her, feigning a look of anger.

"Sure you were." she laughed. "I have something better." she pulled a VCR tape from her bag and flashed the title at him ' _ET: The Extraterrestrial'_ Donnie couldn't help but smile widely. She _always_ brought the best movies with her. She popped the tape into the VCR, pushing play and sitting back down next to him. He pulled her in close, leaning his head against hers.

"I love you." he breathed, watching as the familiar previews flickered in front of him.

" _Aishetemasu."_ she replied, snuggling further against him with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Why do they always drink tea? Don't ask, I don't know. I reached my doc limit before i wrote this and I had to delete some of my docs. Lets hope this doesn't get randomly deleted.**

 **Thank you guys for all of the reads, favorites, and reviews in only a month! You are the best! :D**


	40. Chapter 40: Selective-Amnesia

**"Donnie gets hit on the head, and forgets he and April are together. April doesn't know about this, and sneaks into his room at night." ~ Guest**

 **I saw this one and absolutely couldn't WAIT to write it! I cracked up laughing at this.**

 **"Selective-Amnesia"**

* * *

Selective-amnesia. It happens when your head is hit hard enough to forget things. Most of the time, you forget everything about yourself and the people around you. Selective-amnesia is when you forget only bits and pieces about your life.

Donatello racked his brain, trying his best to remember what had happened in the last year. It was foggy, his memory was muddled. It confused him. He wondered as to how he managed to decipher coding, but couldn't remember where he and his brothers last were. He could remember people - see their faces in front of them - but he couldn't seem to recall their significance or importance. He remembered their names. Shredder, the Kraang, Tigerclaw, _April._

His eyes widened and his face flushed at just the thought of her. He remembered April. The young woman who had unknowingly captured his heart. He loves her _so_ much. April doesn't love him at all. The pain of unrequitedness stung him and his expression fell. His gaze fluttered back to his laptop for a final time. He shook his head at the puzzling situation, turning towards the door, giving up.

He walked towards his room for a much needed rest. After removing his gear with practiced skill, he sunk into the covers with a sigh, staring up at the tunnel's ceiling. His eyes went out of focus as he teetered on the verge of sleep. He let out a yawn, letting his eyes drift shut.

His trained ears picked up the creak of the door opening, opening his eyes and sitting up with a start. He shifted uncomfortably in the darkness as he felt a body climb into the bed. "Donnie?" he heard April's voice and he couldn't help but flinch in nervousness. She was close now, he could feel her breath on his face. He let out a shaky breath, wondering if he was asleep or if this was happening. "You okay?" his eyes focused in the darkness. She was close enough that he distinguish her blue eyes wide with concern. His mouth opened to respond, but before he had a chance too, she pressed her lips to his.

He pulled back violently in surprise. "April?!" his voice squeaked and he winced at the sound. She followed him, pressing her lips to his again, this time more forcefully. He didn't respond, instead his body locked up, refusing to let him move. He wanted to. He wanted to wrap his bulky arms around her and pull her in even closer. But nervousness and shock kept his body rooted in place.

To his relief (and partly to his disappointment) she pulled away, looking at him with concern and hurt. She rose herself off of him to leave. He yanked her back down on top of him, finally seeming to get what was going on, and fusing their mouths. He had to convince himself it was just a dream, that it wasn't truly happening, that she would never do this in reality.

She gave a squeal of excitement as he pulled her into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and molding her form against his. She broke the kiss, pulling her thin tank over her head and letting it fall to the floor. He pulled her back in, his hands exploring her breasts and feeling her nipples harden underneath his touch. Her body shivered from the direct contact. She moved away from his mouth to suck and kiss on his neck as he fondled her. She ground against him, moaning at the delightful pressure his hard plastron caused.

"April.." he breathed out, his hands becoming bolder as he tweaked and pulled on her nipples roughly. He switch their positions, reaching to cup her warm mound, stroking her through the damp fabric of her panties.

"Donnie.." she arched towards his hand, gasping in pleasure. She reached for him, eagerly stroking his bulge and showing him just how good it felt. It wasn't long before they were joined in the most carnal manner, the way that pleasured them both like no other.

* * *

He awoke, only slightly aware of the warm body shifting in his bed. He yawned, turning towards the soft body and cuddling it closer to him. His eyes opened slowly, red hair and lavender scent tickling his nose. He jerked backwards, surprised to find the warm 'pillow' in his bed was April. She stirred at his movements, turning to him with a smile.

"April?!"

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder how that morning went. Guess we'll never know because of my lazy lazy endings.**

 **Oh my gosh! I have so many more to write! Sorry for the delay guys. I'll get to work on them straight away!**


	41. Chapter 41: Flexibility

**"April makes a comment about donnies fexibility, he shows her just how flexible he is." ~ Med**

 **I think I invented a new hashtag: #ThemShittyTitles**

 **"Flexibility"**

* * *

April watched as Donatello twisted and turned to reach the pesky areas under the Shellraiser. It was astounding, watching his body move in almost inhuman ways allowing him to reach practically everywhere without scooting farther under. She let out a slight _tsk_ noise, intrigued by his peculiar movements.

"Something wrong, my dear?" Donatello's voice was slightly muffled.

"Drats," she muttered. "I thought you hadn't heard me."

"I can hear a butterfly land, Miss O'Neil." he replied with a chuckle.

"Right, and jump across rooftops?" this earned a hearty laugh from him.

"Of course. Anything you ask," he rolled out from under the Shellraiser, smiling widely at her. "But you still haven't told me what's bothering you." he reached behind her for a towel, wiping the dirt from his face. Her brow furrowed in concentration; his eyebrow raised.

"I was just.." she let out a hefty sigh. "It's really interesting watching you," he laughed, his other eyebrow shooting up to meet it's twin. "You're so flexible.." her voice was meekly as she finished her sentence with an awkward smile. He chuckled lowly, a glint of evil and something much more sparked behind his eyes.

"You have no idea." he spoke with a smirk.

"Prove it." she challenged, raising an eyebrow and mirroring his naughty look. He let out a low chuckle, looking at her with innocence in his eyes.

"How would you like me to prove it to you, Miss O'Neil?" her cheeks flushed and she let out a sputter of surprise. A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "There are several ways for me to show you. I could do ballet, perhaps." she gave a pout, playing along with his little game. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Um.." she found the tables turned on her again. How he managed to always do this to her, she didn't know. She let out a nervous laugh, folding her arms under her in attempt to preserve modesty. He shook his head, chuckling, and rolled back under the Shellraiser

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it's shitty. But nothing was really coming to me for this one, and I have like 9 others to do.. I'm sorry Dx Forgive me?**

 **Fun fact: This was almost called "You Need To Be More _Flexible"_ but I think I pissed myself laughing... No way I would have gotten anything done with that title.**


	42. Chapter 42: Making Up

**"April and Don fight, then have make up sex." ~ Guest 23**

 **"Making Up"**

* * *

It had started this morning. Donatello had made a comment about April spending too much time with Casey and all of a sudden she was blowing up at him. For no reason! It ended in her storming off and screaming at him that she was 'going the fuck home' and him screaming at her that he didn't 'give a shit', when in all actuality he _did_ give a shit, but damned if he was going to be the one to cave in and apologize _now!_

His eyes flickered across the screen as he punched the keys, typing up bits and pieces of code in an effort to calm himself ( _It's how I cope with stress!)._ He shouldn't be mad, he thought. It was _his_ fault, not hers. Don gave a hefty sigh, leaning back in his chair and abandoning his work. His gaze fluttered to his T-Phone on the lab table. _Maybe I should apologize._

Before he managed to reach for his phone, the slam of the door shutting and the click of the lock grabbed his attention, his gaze snapping to the door. He was shocked to find April, standing in front of the door with her hands at her sides and her gaze at her feet. Her cheeks were tear-streaked, her eyes red from crying. "Ap-"

"I'm sorry," she cut him off, her voice hoarse and quivering. "I was being petty. I'm sorry." she let out a shaky breath, blinking away the tears that were prickling her eyes. He walked across the room in great strides and wrapped her in his arms in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, too." she gave a sigh of relief, burying her head in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. Freshly brewed coffee mixed with the lemon body wash she'd bought him and just a faint trace of chemicals and oil that told her he'd been working that day. It was a scent that was uniquely and utterly _Donnie._ "Guess I was just jealous."

"Funny, I didn't really think you were the jealous type." she chuckled to herself. He gave a dry, almost mocking laugh at that. Donnie swayed her back and forth in rhythm while humming tunelessly. She sighed, content, and let her body relax.

"I love you so much, April," he breathed out, nuzzling his nose in her hair and breathing in her own lavender scent. "I never want to fight again." she leaned back to look at him with big blue eyes.

She smiled warmly, pecking his lips before replying: "Me neither." it wasn't long before they embraced again, their lips locking as they reconnected with more than just words.

One of his hands left the small of her back to frame her jaw, his head tilting to find that perfect spot where they molded together. She sighed into his mouth, her hands tugging on the violet tales of his bandana in an effort to pull him closer. Her nimble tongue forced it's way into his mouth and he couldn't stop the little gasp he made when their tongues brushed.

He puled back, looking at her with wide eyes of worry. Her expression dropped into concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just..." he heaved a great sigh, filled with regret, disappointment, and longing. "I just don't want you to.. I don't want to do this.. Just because we had a fight," he let his hands drop to her waist, not wanting to fully part from his beauty. "I don't want to have sex.. I want to make love." he blushed at his confessions, his voice becoming meekly as he second-guessed himself again.

"Donnie," her voice was slow and deliberate and dripping with lust. "This time it's making _up._ " and with that, she forced his lips back onto hers with a strength that almost knocked them both over. With her encouragement and lustful pleas, he let his body succumb to his baser desires, hoisting her up and placing her on his lab table.

Part of her was disappointed in the fact he was only working with his computer that day. She _liked_ it when he swooped the contents of the table off, breaking countless scientific instruments and showing her that she meant more to him. Yes, she liked it. But it was a sacrifice, she supposed. What was that old saying again? Give something to get something.

She let out a little whimper as his mouth pulled away from hers, moving to kiss her neck. His hands roamed shamelessly her body, drawing out little moans and gasps of pleasure. Every noise she made tightened the ball of lust in his groin. He wasn't sure who was enjoying this more.

It wasn't long before they joined, moaning in the delightful friction their joined bodies caused. His mind was fixed on April and only April as he made love to her on his own table, their mingled scent invading his senses. He would have to deal with the distraction. It was a sacrifice, he supposed. And so, as she came, he whispered in her ear "It's making love." before falling off the edge, exploding inside of her with a long groan of her name.

* * *

 **A/N: This took me too long and I don't even have an excuse. I've been trying to juggle so much lately. DeviantArt, FanFiction, not to mention school and work! Sorry I've been a little jumbled lately, but I promise I'll be working on these reviews late tonight!**


	43. Chapter 43: Locks

**"Splinter walks in on them." ~ Gum**

 **Here we go again.**

 **"Locks"**

* * *

Lately, April and Donnie had been getting... interrupted - so to speak - a lot lately. Part of him blamed April for wanting to take their adventures outside of his bedroom.. But the other part blamed himself and his tendency to forget to lock the door. So, after a series of entrances without knocks, Donnie and April finally decided to take it back to the bedroom.

He couldn't help but feel relieved, the sanctuary of his purple covered room giving him a boost of confidence. His hands groped her shamelessly as she writhed and squirmed underneath him. He'd gotten quite good at this. Part of him was daunted by the fact that his room didn't have a lock, but the fear was soothed by logic and reasoning.

 _They'd knock_

 _They've never walked in on us here_

 _We're safe_

And so, after reassuring himself countless times, he let himself go, grinding against her with growing confidence as she moaned from the friction.

"Oh yes, Donnie," she breathed as he continued to rub his plastron against her. "Mmm.. You're so excited.." she noted out loud as he pressed the warm bulge harder into her.

"Only for you." he replied with no hesitancy, no second-guessing, no embarrassment. He was getting _quite_ good at this indeed.

"Donatello, I-" the sound came from neither of their mouths. Donatello blinked in confusion, turning around to see his father frozen in place. He turned around swiftly, shutting the door with a click.

"I really need to install locks on that damn door." he groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Sweet, short, and to the point! So many more to do! Let's dive back in!**


	44. Chapter 44: Don't Let Go

**"Old April and Donnie at the farm house." ~ Guest**

 **Yay! It's finally time for a hookup chapter.. I present to you how S03 E02 should have went... HOW IT SHOULD HAVE FREAKING WENT NICK!**

 **"Don't Let Go"**

* * *

 _"I just wanted to let you know I won't be bothering you with music boxes anymore. I get it now. Donnie is to April as bigfoot was to Donnie." she gave him a look of questioning. His forced smile fell as his gaze drifted away from her, fighting back the tears. "I'm just.. A mutant."_

 _"You're not just a mutant, Donnie." his gaze snapped back to her. "You're_ my _mutant." before he could respond, or even react for that matter, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him._

* * *

He played the scene over and over in his head, trying to make sense of the unwarranted reaction from the redheaded beauty. She wanted him to stop, didn't she? And he was going to, he had so clearly stated it. But then she went and kissed him, leaving him nothing more than confused and partially hurt.

"I just don't get it." he muttered aloud, leaning back in the soft arm chair. He glanced at the grandfather clock. 2:45.. He'd been sitting there for the better portion of an hour trying to make sense of the events that had occurred.

He leaned forward in his chair again, heaving a sigh. He looked around the empty living room. It was early mornings that this that he really enjoyed. No pesky brothers, no annoying Casey, and no distracting April. He gave that last one some thought. _Distracting in a good way._ The sound of the floorboards creaking snapped him out of his momentary gaze. He looked up to see April, dressed in a yellow nightie with her hair free from its confinements.

"What are you doing up so late?" she spoke around a yawn.

"Perhaps the question is better directed to towards you." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was thirsty. Is that a crime?" she snapped at him. His expression fell. "Sorry. I'm just tired. Mikey snoring is keeping me awake. I don't know how you lived with him for 15 years."

"The sewer walls are pretty thick," he shrugged. "I can't seem to sleep either."

"What's troubling you?" she moved to sit down in the chair closest to her. He blushed in response.

"Just.. A lot on my mind," he sighed. There was a moment of silence before: "Hey, April?"

"Yeah, Donnie?" she smiled at him warmly.

He had all intents and purposes of asking her if she wanted to sleep in his room downstairs, but the question that tumbled out of his mouth was: "Why did you kiss me?" his mouth clamped shut and he burned a bright red. She sputtered at his forwardness, a blush of her own creeping across her cheeks.

"I.." she stuttered, trying to find the words. He got up suddenly, turning away from her, trying to hide his tears.

"I understand. You didn't mean it." his voice was shaky as he attempted to maintain control. He moved to leave.

"Wait, don't go!" she cried out. He snuffled a way a tear, looking back at hear with a forced smile. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out suddenly. He looked at her with confusion, turning his entire body towards her.

"You don't have anything to be-" he began.

"Yes I do!" she cried out. "All I've done is make you cry! All I've done is hurt you!" tears rolled down from her eyes. He wanted to hug her, his arms twitching as his mind halted his body from moving.

"April, it's okay.. I'm fine, really." he tried to comfort her, tried to reassure that he was fine, that he wasn't hurt. He wouldn't let it show.

"Goddammit, Donnie, I love you!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking as tears rolled down her face. His heart skipped a beat, _had she really just said that?_ He lurched for her and wrapped her in his arms in a tight embrace.

"I love you too." he blubbered, tears streaming from his own eyes. " _I love you"_ he repeated over and over, as if it was his new mantra, his new saying, his new life. They held each other, crying tears of joy, and even after they had run dry Donnie cradled her in his arms.

His arms moved slightly as he pulled to move away. "Don't let go." she tightened her grip on him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Never." he breathed out.

* * *

 **A/N: And, ladies and gentlemen, that is how ' _A Foot Too Big'_ should have ended. Like seriously. I was expecting them to hook up. AT LEAST IN THE NEXT EPISODE! I mean, come on.**

 **LSTA! Long sail the Apritello!**


	45. Chapter 45: The Sex Tape

**"Donnie records him and April (with her knowledge) and it gets into the Kranggs hands (there super confused)." ~ Bones**

 **Finally. I've been waiting forever to write this one xD**

 **"The Sex Tape"**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" April's voice was heard as Donnie fiddled with the camera's position. He moved his hands from the lends and examined it, the room coming into view. April was lying on the bed with the blankets wrapped around her in attempt to preserve modesty; Donatello's gear had been discarded, the only thing he was wearing was his violet mask. His head turned to her and he mumbled something unintelligible.

He crawled in bed with her, shifting the covers so he could get under them. "And no one will see this, right?" she turned to look at him.

"Just me, you, and the lamppost." he reassured her. She nodded. Donatello pulled her in close and pressed his lips to her forehead. April muttered something and it was followed by a low chuckle from Donatello. He tilted her head up with his hand and captured her mouth with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and the cover fell from her. His hands roamed her body, paying extra attention to her breasts. Her lips fell from his and she let out a soft moan. He smiled. His hand traveled lower, cupping her soft mound. She gasped this time. He leaned into her, fusing their mouths again and stroking her.

The next few minutes of the footage contained the same concept.

April's back arched. "Donnie!" she cried out. He smiled again, this time warmer. He pulled her in close; she whispered something in his ear. He climbed on top of her, positioning himself and thrusting in.

The footage continued like this until the camera's battery died.

* * *

The Kraang droid whirred before turning to it's twin. "Kraang is unsure how this information helps Kraang with the destruction of the ones known as the turtles."

* * *

 **A/N: Cof. Cof. I tried to write it as if you were watching the footage from the camera... But.. Yeah.. Also, movie title! I seriously suck at naming things.**

 **Getting a little hard to breathe! I'm drowning in your love and support! Thank you guys so much for (almost) 80 reviews!**


	46. Chapter 46: A Turtle's Temptations

**"What happens when a horny Donatello sees an innocent April?" ~ Apritellosmutluv**

 **I really need to start asking for titles O.o**

 **"A Turtle's Temptations"**

* * *

Donatello leaned back in his chair, giving up on his work. He let out a frustrated sigh, looking up at the ceiling. One of the lights flickered before going completely out. _I should fix that._ In truth, he was too distracted to fix anything. _Well, maybe something.._ he shook his head in attempt to clear his mind of the dirty thought.

Spring never really bothered Donatello like it had his brothers. During the first few weeks of march, his brothers experienced strong sexual urges through the mating season. But Donatello never seemed to be affected. He considered himself more mature. Mating season never bothered him.. At least, until now.

Ever since she had come into their lives, Donatello found himself reduced to his more 'baser' urges. But he never had feelings this strong. Even just a few minutes around the redhead had him rushing to the shower. 'Sick' he claimed. He had locked himself in his lab a few days ago, hoping he could somehow get his mind off of... Her.. But everything seemed to remind him of April.

He let out a sigh, trying to clear his head again. He leaned forward and took the soldering iron in hand, rewiring the incomplete circuit board. He heard a soft knock on his door and heard April call his name. He cleared his throat, looking back down at his work and mustered up his best-sounding "Come in."

"Hey, this might be a strange question," he heard the door swing shut. His hand trembled as he kept his eyes glued to the iron. "But, do you have any sunscreen?"

"Uhh.." his eyes flickered up and he took a shaky breath to find April clad in only a small yellow bikini. "Uhh.." he stuttered again, the soldering pen falling from his grasp.

"You okay?" she cocked a head at him, crossing her arms.

"F-fine," he said, his voice a little higher than he'd of liked. He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from her and moving to open one of his drawers. "Why.. Uh.. Do you need sunscreen?" he asked the first obvious question that came to mind as he shifted through the various objects and papers in the cluttered desk drawer.

"Casey is taking me to the beach," she chuckled, her arms falling to her sides. "It's a bit hot out today." his hand stilled over the small bottle of Banana Boat, his eyes flickering back to her, dragging up her form and taking in every curve. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"O-oh.." he squeaked out, grasping the bottle and placing it on his desk. He righted himself in his chair, visibly trembling. "W-well.. Have fun.."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she walked towards the desk tentatively, reaching out to grasp the bottle and pulling it close to her.

"Fine." he said firmly, looking back down at the soldering iron. "I have.. work to do." he grasped the soldering pen and tapped it to the iron with a _hiss._

"Okay.. Then.. I'll see you." she looked at him quizzically before turning to leave. He heard the door click shut. He looked up, ensuring she was gone, and reached down, encasing himself with a grunt.

* * *

 **A/N: Lately my head has been too far up my ass. I'm SO sorry for the wait on this one! Thank you guys for your patience!**


End file.
